Artemis contre Artemis
by Ar'zan
Summary: Ceux qui ont lu le sixième tome sauront ce qui m'a inspiré ! Sauf que cette fois-ci, Artemis ne visite pas son passé mais... son futur. - Résumé à l'intérieur -
1. Il y a Butler et Butler

_Bonjour à tous ! Voilà une nouvelle fic^^ Le titre n'est pas très original, mais c'est fait exprès (si, si). Les deux personnages principaux étant, sans surprise, Artemis et Artemis x]_

_Disclamer :__ Pour le moment je ne prévois pas de faire intervenir d'OC importants, donc je peux dire que tous les personnages appartiennent à Eoin Colfer (merci à lui !) et que personne ne me paye pour écrire cette fic xD_

_Rater _: **K+**_ au cas où… En général je n'écris jamais au-delà (pas douée XD)_

_Paring :__ Tome 6_

_Résumé :__ Artemis Fowl II est sur le point de fêter ses quinze ans, lorsqu'il reçoit un appel désespéré de Foaly : Holly a été contaminée par un virus inconnu du Peuple des Fées, un virus qui peut aussi bien toucher les humains. Problème : aucun remède n'existe. Du moins… pas encore. Le petit génie irlandais est donc appelé à voyager dans le futur afin de ramener cet antidote. Nouveau problème : Dix ans plus tard, c'est à une multinationale du nom de _Fowl Industries_ qu'il appartient. Et cette entreprise est dirigée par l'héritier irlandais le plus intelligent au monde. Un héritier qui a tiré un trait sur son amitié avec le Peuple des Fées il y a des années de cela, car il les tient pour responsables d'une tragédie survenue dans sa famille. Autant dire que pour l'Artemis adolescent, rencontrer son aîné ne va pas être simple. Car sans l'influence positive de sa mère et de Holly, Artemis Fowl II est retombé dans son milieu naturel… Je vous le donne en mille ?_

_Note :__ L'histoire commence dix ans dans le futur. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 1

**IL Y A BUTLER ET BUTLER**

**MANOIR FOWL, DUBLIN, IRLANDE**

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Domovoï Butler faisait une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais osé ne serait-ce qu'imaginer : Il paressait. Pire, même : Il paressait dans un _fauteuil_, dans une tenue _décontractée_ et il regardait la _télévision_. Mille fois pire : la chaîne _culinaire_. En conséquence, et malgré ce que sa sœur lui avait conseillé, Domovoï Butler savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une séance de psychologie : Il était désespéré, et cela se voyait.

La question qui se posait à présent était la suivante : Pourquoi ? Et la réponse était simple. Elle tenait en un seul mot. La retraite.

Les doigts de Butler serrèrent dangereusement les accoudoirs du siège relaxant qu'Artemis lui avait offert pour son dernier anniversaire. Même lui le traitait comme… comme… – il n'osait même pas y penser – comme un _retraité_. « Mais non vieux frère, je ne fais pas cela pour me débarrasser de vous, avait-il dit avec cet air indéchiffrable qui était le sien, je fais cela pour vous rendre service. » Butler était convaincu que lui acheter un fauteuil relaxant n'était pas lui rendre service, mais quand Artemis Fowl II voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait. Par tous les moyens. « Butler, je ne le dirai qu'une seule et dernière fois : J'exige que vous cessiez vos activités de garde du corps. Restez à la maison, et rendez-vous utile ! » avait-il fini par lui assener. Inutile de dire combien Domovoï avait été blessé par ces propos. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Artemis_. C'est de ma faute_, se disait-il, _s'il a dû en arriver là, à utiliser des mots aussi durs. Artemis s'inquiète pour ma santé, c'est tout. Tout est de ma faute. J'aurais dû être à la hauteur._

Il avait faillit à sa tâche. Un jour, une faiblesse de sa part avait été sur le point de coûter la vie d'Artemis. Alors, ils avaient tous deux senti que le moment était venu. Butler ne pouvait pas exercer comme garde du corps jusqu'à la fin de ses jours… il avait été blessé à de nombreuses reprises par le passé, s'en était parfois sortit de justesse… Ce moment devait bien arriver un jour. Butler regrettait seulement qu'il ait semblé plus facile à accepter pour Artemis que pour lui.

À présent, il vaquait à ses tâches de majordome, ne faisant jamais rien qui puisse épuiser ses forces, sur les ordres de son médecin – c'est-à-dire Artemis. Et pendant ce temps-là, Juliet Butler assurait la sécurité de l'héritier Fowl. Domovoï soupira. Il y avait Butler, et Butler. Les capacités de sa sœur n'étaient pas à prouver ; ils n'avaient simplement pas la même façon de faire. Mais il avait confiance en Juliet. C'était avec Artemis que cela clochait. L'ex-garde du corps cliqua sur la télécommande holographique de la télévision et se résigna à abaisser légèrement le dossier de son fauteuil. Si Artemis rentrait et qu'il le voyait assis droit comme un « i », il allait encore le sermonner sur ses problèmes de dos.

*

**MANOIR DES FOWL, DE NOS JOURS**

Artemis était en pleine séance de yoga lorsque cela arriva. _Clang !_ Le jeune Fowl inspira à fond. _Clong !_ Il expira lentement. _CLANG ! CLONG ! CLING !_ Cette fois-ci, impossible d'ignorer le bruit. Avec un bref soupir, l'adolescent se redressa, s'étira puis sortit de son bureau afin de comprendre la raison de ce chahut.

– Butler, j'avais demandé à être au calme. Que signifie ce boucan ?

Pas de réponse. L'adolescent descendit le plus calmement du monde les marches menant au hall et se plaça devant les grandes portes, les mains dans le dos.

– Beckett, Myles… Que faites-vous ? questionna-t-il avec un air légèrement blasé.

Ses deux petits frères jetaient des regards aux alentours, l'air aux aguets. En l'apercevant, Myles se figea.

– Beckett fait le guet ! s'exclama l'un des jumeaux avec un sourire ravi.

– Le guet ?

Le ton d'Artemis était patient.

– Et qui surveillez-vous ?

– Ben, Artemis ! répondit encore Beckett, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Et il se remit à surveiller les alentours. Myles leva les yeux au ciel.

– Tu n'es pas censé être ici, dit-il calmement à son grand frère. Papa et maman ont dit que tu ne devais pas voir la voiture.

– La voiture ?

Artemis était perplexe. Son anniversaire avait lieu le lendemain ; il savait donc qu'il devait s'attendre à des cadeaux de la part de ses parents. Mais une _voiture_ ? Cela semblait un peu exagéré. Surtout si sa mère était dans le coup. Mais Myles lui jeta un nouveau regard exaspéré :

– Ou ce qu'elle contient, articula-t-il très clairement.

– La surprise ! s'écria son jumeau.

– Nigaud, soupira l'autre.

Ayant compris l'essentiel, Artemis renonça à rester dans les parages. C'est alors que le bruit mystérieux reprit du service. _CLONG !_ Agacé, le jeune Fowl fit le tour de la propriété.

– Non, pas par là ! s'exclama Beckett.

Ignorant les protestations de son cadet, Artemis marcha à grands pas jusqu'au garage, où se trouvait en ce moment-même la désormais incontournable Bentley des Fowl.

– Artemis ! s'exclama Butler en le voyant arriver.

Il avait l'air embarrassé. Il se glissa à l'extérieur et referma la porte derrière lui.

– C'est donc ici que vous vous cachiez, remarqua l'adolescent au teint pâle avec un très léger haussement de sourcil. Butler, je déteste avoir l'impression d'être le seul à ignorer une chose que tout le monde sait. À fortiori quand ce "tout le monde" semble faire des pieds et des mains pour me le cacher. Alors dites-moi que ce que vous faites est en rapport avec mon anniversaire et, surtout, que vous allez arrêter ce boucan.

Le garde du corps était resté silencieux durant toute la tirade de son jeune maître. Il prit une brève inspiration et se lança :

– Oui, c'est en rapport avec votre anniversaire. En revanche pour le bruit… Nous allons essayer, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter devant la grimace du garçon.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et emmena Artemis à l'écart.

– Ce serait bien que vous ne traîniez pas près du garage pendant les prochaines heures. Disons jusqu'à demain.

Artemis haussa une nouvelle fois un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire – chose très rare. Butler paraissait plus soulagé, mais pas au point de vouloir continuer sur le sujet :

– Au fait, Juliet m'a appelé. Elle s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir venir demain, mais elle a une importante compétition au Mexique, fit-il.

Artemis hocha la tête :

– Je sais. J'espère au moins qu'elle gagnera.

– Ne vous en faites pas. Si elle n'est pas là, c'est vraiment pour une bonne raison.

– Non Butler, je disais cela parce que j'ai parié sur elle, corrigea Artemis avec son fameux sourire de vampire.

Domovoï sourit malgré lui :

– Pas une grosse somme, j'espère ?

– Qu'entendez-vous par "une grosse somme" ? questionna l'adolescent avec ce même sourire.

Butler soupira.

– Disons la moitié de votre fortune.

– Vous n'y pensez pas ! D'après mes estimations, il y a 99.9 % de chances pour que votre sœur gagne. Ce qui nous laisse 0.1 % d'ombre. Je suis prudent, vous savez.

– Je sais, répondit l'Eurasien tout en pariant que la somme en jeu devait sûrement être la même que ce que lui-même gagnait en une année.

C'est-à-dire assez pour s'exiler dans une quelconque île tropicale pendant les treize prochains mois.

– Et maintenant si vous le voulez bien, allons dans le salon, reprit-il. Je dois vous tenir éloigné de la Bentley, dans un lieu où vous ne pourrez pas consulter les caméras de surveillance.

Cette réplique fit sourire Artemis. S'il avait voulu savoir ce qui se tramait dans le garage, il n'aurait eu qu'à sortir son téléphone portable scientifiquement modifié.

*

**TERMINAL DE SURFACE DE TARA, IRLANDE**

– Vous l'avez contacté ?

À peine eut-il posé cette question, que Qwan entendit Foaly grogner dans son micro.

– Ce sera fait dans une minute. Sachez que cette situation ne me plait pas plus qu'à vous. Mais vous vous rendez compte de tout ce par quoi il faut passer pour avoir une autorisation pareille ?

– N°1 m'a confié que votre amie Holly Short pouvait le contacter très facilement, argua le sorcier.

– C'est différent. Je ne suis pas dans le répertoire téléphonique d'Artemis Fowl, moi. Je dois remplir tout un tas de paperasse pour pouvoir lui faire la causette, moi.

– "Causette" n'est peut-être pas le mot le mieux approprié, commenta le sorcier.

Foaly coupa immédiatement son micro afin de pouvoir hurler sans être dérangé. Qwan reporta alors son attention sur la navette qui le mènerait, lui et un commando des FAR, jusqu'à la demeure des Fowl. _Espérons que le Bonhomme de Boue aura eu le temps de préparer notre arrivée_, songea-t-il.

*

**MANOIR DES FOWL**

Artemis réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de faire comprendre à Butler qu'il devait cesser de s'acharner, lorsqu'un petit _bip_ retentit dans la poche intérieur de sa veste _Armani_. Profitant de cette occasion pour échapper à la partie qu'il menait contre son garde du corps, il déplaça son fou afin de mettre en échec le roi de son adversaire, avant d'ouvrir son téléphone ainsi que le mail qu'il venait de recevoir. Une phrase en gnomique. Artemis la traduisit instantanément par « Avons besoin de votre aide. Holly est en danger. Allumez les écrans de votre bureau. Foaly. » Son visage, déjà très pâle d'ordinaire, fit à Butler l'effet d'un cadavre.

– Artemis, que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit le garde du corps tout en se levant à la suite du garçon.

– Nous allons bientôt le savoir.

Ils quittèrent précipitamment le salon et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de l'adolescent. Une fois entré, ce dernier cliqua sur une icône de son ordinateur, entra un mot de passe et alluma d'une touche de son clavier quatre des écrans présents dans la pièce. Un fond d'écran sobre apparut. Butler quant à lui refermait soigneusement la porte derrière eux. Il se plaça ensuite près de la fenêtre, aux aguets.

– Foaly m'a envoyé un message, expliqua Artemis tout en survolant son clavier. Il semblerait que… Ah, quand on parle du loup…

Les écrans venaient de laisser apparaître le buste du centaure. Ce dernier se déplaça légèrement afin que son visage soit visible via sa webcam. Avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Artemis croisa les bras, releva légèrement le menton et prit les devants :

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– Nous avons des ennuis, expliqua le centaure.

Il jugea plus utile de ne pas entrer dans les détails, ni de faire preuve de délicatesse. Autant de choses qui leur feraient perdre un temps précieux :

– Le capitaine Short a été contaminée par un virus jusque là inconnu. D'après ce que j'ai pu découvrir, il semblerait qu'il s'agisse d'une variante à une grippe humaine, précisa-t-il.

Il ajouta, comme ses deux interlocuteurs le regardaient en silence :

– Holl… Le capitaine Short s'affaiblit de jour en jour. Le virus est mortel, aussi bien pour les fées que les humains.

– J'avais compris, grinça Artemis en s'approchant de l'écran. Mais encore ?

– Nous n'avons pas trouvé d'antidote.

– Cela aussi, je l'avais compris. Venez-en aux faits je vous prie : qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Les notes de mes recherches ?

– Cela ne servirait à rien. Ce virus n'a jamais été observé, pour la simple raison que le capitaine Short est le premier être à l'avoir contracté dans toute l'histoire des Fées ou de l'humanité.

– En êtes-vous sûr ?

– Tout à fait.

– Il doit bien y avoir une solution ? les interrompit Butler. Je veux dire par là que vous n'avez pas contacté Artemis pour qu'il se rende à son chevet… C'est bien que vous le pensez capable d'agir, ou je me trompe ?

L'adolescent resta silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées. Foaly prit une brève inspiration avant de répondre :

– Vous ne vous trompez pas.

Artemis releva les yeux :

– Alors ? Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? répéta-t-il en s'efforçant d'être patient.

Foaly semblait mal à l'aise. Finalement il lâcha :

– Un voyage dans le temps. Puisque le cas du capitaine Short est le premier, nous avons supposé qu'il serait possible que, dans un futur proche, plusieurs autres cas soient détectés. La maladie est contagieuse… N°1 a été mis en quarantaine récemment, par mesure de précaution, et il n'est pas le seul. Nous, c'est-à-dire moi, avons donc émis l'hypothèse que l'antidote à ce virus soit découvert plus tard, après des recherches approfondies. Nous avons envoyé des membres des FAR en mission de reconnaissance à plusieurs époques dans le futur. C'est une entreprise assez aléatoire, vous savez…

– Et ? coupa Artemis avec impatience.

– L'une de nos missions s'est avérée fructueuse. Il semblerait que, dans une dizaine d'années, l'antidote soit _plus ou moins_ sur le marché chez les Hommes de Boue.

– Plus ou moins ? répéta Butler.

Foaly se tourna vers Artemis, un air grave sur le visage :

– La distribution de l'antidote est contrôlée de très près par un certain Artemis Fowl II, articula-t-il lentement. C'est-à-dire vous. Enfin, votre futur vous.

– J'avais saisi.

Un long moment de silence suivit cette affirmation. Artemis semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion, à laquelle ni Butler ni Foaly ne souhaitaient mettre fin. Finalement, le génie de – presque – quinze ans reprit la parole :

– Il me faut plus d'informations. Comment comptez-vous m'envoyer là-bas ? De combien de temps disposons-nous ? Quels sont les effets de ce virus ? … Je dois également savoir avec certitude ce que je suis devenu dans le futur. Quels changements majeurs je pourrai trouver… non, _tous_ les changements opérés au cours de ces dix prochaines années. Je ne partirai pas avant de savoir exactement où je vais et à quoi m'attendre, déclara sans ambages l'adolescent.

– Inutile, Artemis. J'irai à votre place.

Le génie irlandais prit tout son temps pour se tourner vers Butler.

– À ma place ? répéta-t-il lentement.

Le garde du corps se figea. Il n'était pas courant qu'Artemis perde du temps à parler pour ne rien dire. Répéter ce qui avait été dit plus tôt en faisait partie et, généralement, ce n'était pas bon signe.

– Comprenez-moi, répondit pourtant l'Eurasien avec tout le calme dont il disposait. Je ne peux pas vous laisser y aller. Mon devoir est de vous protéger, et ce voyage est dangereux, nous le savons.

– Et qui me protégera en votre absence ? déclara l'adolescent avec un calme effrayant.

Tous deux savaient qu'il connaissait parfaitement la réponse à cette question. Qu'il la pose tout de même était encore plus déroutant. Mais Butler ne se laissa pas démonter :

– Juliet bien sûr.

– Bien sûr, répéta Artemis, l'air de réfléchir.

Il prit une pause puis déclara, sur ce même ton très sérieux :

– Butler, vous savez parfaitement que quoi que vous tentiez, je partirai avec ou sans votre accord… ?

Le majordome et garde du corps frémit. Avoir conscience du danger qui menaçait votre protégé était déjà une chose insupportable. Mais savoir que vous ne pourriez pas empêcher ce dernier de s'y jeter à bras ouverts, car cette personne était plus intelligente que vous…

– Ne me sous-estimez pas, déclara le géant sur un ton paisible.

Foaly avait l'impression d'assister à un tournoi d'échec. Chaque adversaire préparant son coup avec une infime précision, et une infinie patience… Le suspense était insoutenable.

– Ecoutez, je ne voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais si Artemis ne part pas, nos chances de réussite sont pour ainsi dire nulles et…

– Effectivement, cela ne vous regarde pas, déclara Butler en coulant un regard lourd en sous-entendus au centaure.

Ce dernier déglutit un peu difficilement. Il venait de se rappeler combien il était rassurant d'avoir le géant Eurasien dans son camp. Enfin, dans celui d'Artemis.

– Laissez-le finir, Butler, l'encouragea l'Irlandais. Foaly, expliquez-moi quelle est la difficulté de la chose.

– Eh bien… Si vous êtes le seul à pouvoir y aller, c'est essentiellement à cause de vous. Je veux dire, de votre futur vous.

– Soyez concis, je vous prie.

Foaly se dandina devant l'écran, mal à l'aise.

– Il se trouve que… lorsque nos agents sont arrivés dans le futur, ils ont pris contact avec les FAR de l'époque afin d'obtenir des informations sur le virus, sur l'antidote… et donc sur vous. Seulement, ils ne possèdent plus aucun dossier vous concernant.

– Auraient-ils été perdus ? questionna Butler, surpris.

– Non. C'est Artemis Fowl lui-même qui les a détruits.

L'adolescent resta un instant silencieux puis haussa les sourcils :

– Eh bien, je suppose que je tenais à ma vie privée. Enfin, je suppose que j'y tiendrai.

Il afficha un sourire de vampire, apparemment fier de sa touche d'humour. Mais Foaly n'était pas d'humeur.

– Vous ne comprenez pas, s'agaça-t-il – ce qui eut pour effet de froncer les sourcils du petit génie. Depuis quand en effet ne comprenait-il pas quelque chose ? – Vous avez coupé les ponts avec les FAR. Avec le Peuple.

Artemis ne se laissa pas démonter :

– Je suppose que j'aurai une bonne raison de le faire, dit-il calmement.

Puis, après un examen minutieux du visage de Foaly :

– Vous connaissez ces raisons, déclara-t-il sur un ton un peu plus dur.

Le centaure opina du chef.

– Oui. Elles sont à la fois très simples et très effrayantes. D'après ce que nos agents ont pu nous rapporter, votre futur vous aurait tiré un trait sur son alliance avec le Peuple. Il aurait fait disparaître de sa vie tout, absolument tout nous concernant. Technologie…

– Souvenirs ? coupa Butler.

– C'est ce que nous avons tenté de savoir. Mais je vous l'ai dit, nous ne possédons plus aucune information sur Artemis Fowl. Il ne se préoccupe plus de nos affaires et, en contrepartie, nous ne nous occupons plus des siennes. Nous ne savons pas ce qui a été à l'origine de tout cela. Un conflit, peut-être.

Artemis pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant. Avec les connaissances qu'il possédait en psychologie, il ne devait pas être très compliqué de faire une analyse de son propre cas. Ou plutôt de son futur cas. Il sourit à demi :

– En réalité je ne pense pas qu'il ait effacé tous les souvenirs concernant le Peuple des Fées, dit-il, et ce pour deux raisons : Premièrement, à ma place je n'aurai jamais effacé volontairement toutes ses informations. D'ailleurs je garderai toujours un œil sur vous. Et deuxièmement, parce que je pense que si votre futur vous essaye sans succès de surveiller mon futur moi, c'est parce que je suis en mesure de vous en empêcher. Vous me suivez jusque là ?

– Euh…

– En conséquence, et malgré que vous ne sachiez pas pourquoi mon futur moi a souhaité couper les ponts avec votre futur vous, je peux affirmer à 98% que mon futur moi est encore au courant de votre existence, voire qu'il vous surveille et peut-être, qui sait ? qu'il est au courant que des FAR du passé ont pris contact avec ceux de son futur.

– Cela faciliterait notre mission, supposa Butler.

Foaly se demanda si par « notre » il entendait partir avec le Bonhomme de Boue.

– Oui et non, tempéra-t-il. Car si le futur Artemis a coupé les ponts avec le Peuple, il en a fait de même avec le capitaine Short. Vous comprenez à présent qu'il ne suffira pas de lui rendre une petite visite en lui demandant poliment de la sauver, elle ainsi que tout notre peuple. Il faudra vous montrer… convaincant.

– Et il n'y a qu'Artemis Fowl qui puisse convaincre Artemis Fowl, déclara l'adolescent avec un demi-sourire. Voilà pourquoi vous me demandez d'agir.

Foaly acquiesça, mal à l'aise. Quant à Butler, il sentait que quelque chose dans les propos de son jeune protégé le dérangeait, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Tandis qu'il se répétait en boucle les derniers mots d'Artemis, ce dernier commença à demander des informations à Foaly sur le déroulement des opérations :

– Qwan se chargera de vous faire voyager dans le temps, ainsi que de vous rapatrier ici le moment venu. Il est techniquement capable de vous faire exécuter plusieurs voyages, pour le cas où vous auriez besoin de revenir ici entre-temps. Malheureusement votre organisme a déjà subit plusieurs allers-retours dans le temps. Pour plus de sûreté…

– Je ne ferai qu'un aller et un seul retour, compléta Artemis. Je comprends.

– Si cela peut vous rassurer, puisque Qwan est un sorcier plus expérimenté que N°1, vous n'aurez pas à vous déshabiller, ajouta le centaure avec un sourire qui ne se voulait pas aussi crispé.

L'adolescent lui répondit par une légère grimace.

– Je vous fais parvenir tout ce que nous savons sur l'époque où nous vous envoyons. Ainsi que le peu d'informations que nous détenons sur votre futur vous, et sur le virus.

L'ordinateur d'Artemis ronronna. Une nouvelle fenêtre s'ouvrit, découvrant plusieurs fichiers, audio ou vidéo. Le génie irlandais alluma son imprimante et, quelques instants plus tard, plusieurs papiers en sortirent.

– Quand avez-vous prévu de me faire partir ? demanda-t-il.

– Quand pouvez-vous être prêt ?

– Dès ce soir, répondit l'adolescent, ignorant les protestations muettes de son garde du corps.

– Tant mieux. Parce qu'une navette des FAR est en route.

– Je vous demande pardon ?

– Une navette des FAR, répéta patiemment Foaly, avec à son bord un commando spécial ainsi que le sorcier Qwan. Afin d'assurer sa sécurité et votre voyage.

Artemis se tourna immédiatement vers Butler, les lèvres pincées. Ce dernier comprit instantanément le message.

– Vos parents. Vos frères, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

– Trouvez une excuse pour les retenir dans le garage, murmura Artemis en se massant les tempes. Le temps que la navette arrive… je dois étudier ces dossiers et me préparer… Foaly, vous m'informerez de l'arrivée de la navette… en attendant, j'ai besoin d'être seul. Au calme, ajouta-t-il avec un regard lourd en sous-entendus à Butler.

– Je vais trouver les jumeaux, répondit celui-ci en sortant.

Le centaure hocha la tête et tendit le bras pour couper la communication.

– Au fait, Bonhomme de Boue…

Artemis releva le nez.

– Hum ?

– Merci. Pour elle et pour nous.

L'adolescent resta quelques instants silencieux, avant d'hocher la tête :

– Je fais aussi cela pour moi, dit-il. Vous m'avez fait comprendre que le virus pourrait s'étendre à la race humaine. Ce que j'essaye de vous dire c'est : Ne croyez pas que…

– Je sais, sourit Foaly. Ne croyez pas que le grand Artemis Fowl commence à rendre des services sans contrepartie. Mais merci quand même, Fowl.

Et il coupa la conversation. Artemis resta quelques instants silencieux face à l'écran. Oui, il faisait cela pour leurs deux peuples. Mais il savait également que s'il avait été à la place d'Holly et elle à la sienne, elle n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde. Voilà pourquoi il ne pouvait pas refuser. Et puis dans le cas contraire, sa conscience en aurait certainement fait des siennes.

*

Butler guettait avec appréhension l'arrivée des Fées. Il n'avait pas eu grand-peine à convaincre les parents d'Artemis de rester dans le garage, étant donné qu'ils préparaient encore la « surprise » pour le lendemain. Les choses avaient été plus compliquées avec les jumeaux de deux ans. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils devaient rester enfermés dans ce lieu sans aucun intérêt. Enfin, Myles surtout ne comprenait pas. Beckett lui se plaisait à mettre ses mains (ou autre chose) dans le cambouis. « Je croyais que nous devions faire le guet, déclara le plus éveillé des jumeaux.

– C'est vrai, avait convenu Butler, mais à présent que votre frère sait qu'il se trame quelque chose dans le garage, il ne sert plus à rien de surveiller les alentours… Et je suis certain que vos parents ont besoin de votre aide. De votre avis, ajouta-t-il comme Myles le regardait sans grande conviction.

– Très bien. Mais pas longtemps », avait ordonné le garçon en obtempérant de très mauvaise grâce. S'il n'était pas aussi professionnel, Butler en aurait soupiré de soulagement. D'après la précédente expérience temporelle d'Artemis, il savait que le voyage ne devrait pas durer plus de quelques secondes dans le présent. Il remonta dans sa chambre afin de préparer quelques petites affaires – armes, munitions, protections – bien décidé à accompagner le jeune Irlandais. Où qu'il aille.

*

Artemis était penché sur ses dossiers lorsque Foaly reprit contact avec lui pour l'informer de l'arrivée imminente de Qwan. Et effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, le génie aperçu à travers la vitre un bref éclat, synonyme de l'arrivée du vaisseau des FAR. Il supprima les dossiers qu'il venait de visionner et d'écouter sur son ordinateur, certain d'avoir enregistré mentalement toutes les informations dont il aurait besoin. Lorsque Qwan entra avec deux FAR quelques minutes plus tard, Artemis brûlait les autres papiers à l'aide d'un briquet. Le sorcier s'arrêta, interloqué.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

– Bonsoir Qwan, répondit Artemis, son attention rivée sur les feuilles qui se consommaient lentement.

Il se débarrassa des restes et jaugea le démon-sorcier du regard :

– Tout est prêt ?

– Départ imminent, grommela le démon, au moment où la porte du bureau s'ouvrait à nouveau, sur Butler cette fois.

Il était habillé normalement, d'un costume sobre mais, en-dessous, Artemis devina un gilet pare-balles en kevlar.

– J'en conclus que je n'arriverai pas à vous convaincre de rester, vieux frère ?

– Non, vous n'y arriverez pas. Tout comme je n'arriverai pas à vous convaincre de ne pas partir, répliqua la garde du corps avec sérieux.

Holly était une amie pour lui aussi, et il n'aurait pas supporté l'idée de la laisser mourir sans rien tenter. Il s'approcha de l'adolescent et posa une main sur son épaule :

– Êtes-vous prêt ?

Par cette question, il s'inquiétait moins de la préparation psychologique d'Artemis, que de tout ce qu'il avait dû mettre au point avant leur départ. Leur destination se trouvant dans leur futur, il se doutait que le petit génie avait dû prévoir diverses choses pouvant leur être utile, cachées là où il pourrait les retrouver dans le futur. Artemis opina du chef, tandis que Foaly réapparaissait sur les écrans du jeune Fowl afin de se lancer dans les recommandations d'usage :

– N'oubliez pas de cacher votre identité et le but de votre voyage à un maximum de personnes. Les FAR du futur – appelons-les comme cela – sont au courant de notre projet. Vous pourrez les contacter en cas de besoin. Pour vous faire revenir ici, Qwan aura besoin d'un traceur, d'une personne à essence magique. Nous avons déjà arrangé votre retour avec nos amis du futur. Vous serez attendu au terminal de surface de Tara, déclara le centaure. Dans une semaine. J'espère que ce sera assez. Votre absence ici ne durera que vingt-cinq secondes, commenta-t-il. Ah, et n'oubliez pas de ne pas mourir en étant dans le futur, auquel cas ce voyage ne pourra pas avoir lieu. Paradoxe temporel, ajouta-t-il.

– On sait, on sait, grommela Butler, mal à l'aise. Mais rien n'arrivera, j'en fais le serment. Nous rentrerons tous les deux sains et saufs, avec l'antidote. N'est-ce pas Artemis ?

Pour toute réponse, l'intéressé lui adressa son plus beau sourire de vampire.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ce début vous a plu x] J'en profite aussi pour remercier __**Seiry**__ !_

_Je ne suis de loin pas aussi douée qu'Eoin Colfer, mais j'espère réussir à mettre un peu de suspense dans cette histoire xD C'est la raison pour laquelle Artemis-le-Grand (celui du futur, donc) n'apparaît pas encore dans ce chapitre (pour vous obliger à lire la suite… c'est sadique et extrêmement machiavélique, je sais). Avant de me faire lapider, je tiens à dire qu'il fera une apparition dans le suivant^^_


	2. Dix ans plus tard

_Re-bonjour !_

_J'ai beaucoup apprécié vos reviews, d'ailleurs j'y ai répondu par MP lorsque c'était possible. Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler. Pour les autres vous trouverez mes réponses-commentaires-remerciements à la fin du chapitre !^^_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira et compensera un peu l'attente qui l'a précédé… Mille pardons _

_Disclamer :__ Les personnages appartiennent toujours à __**Eoin Colfer**__ (merci !)_

_Rater _: **K+**_ toujours xD_

_Paring :__ Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais écrit n'importe quoi --' Ça m'apprendra à me baser sur les fics des autres pour tous ces machins techniques… u_u" Bon alors évidemment, je voulais dire que __**ma fic se déroule après le tome 6**__. De toute manière en-dehors des jumeaux et de ce qui concerne la mère d'Artemis (pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, ça concerne la fin du tome) je n'y fais pas allusion. Le __**paring**__, euh… Aucun. Parce qu'Artemis n'aime personne autant que lui-même xD Alors bien sûr, si j'avais l'esprit tordu, je vous ferai un truc bizarre genre Artemis/Artemis, mais comme ce n'est pas le cas et qu'il faudrait déjà déterminer le nom de ce genre de lien… *sort*_

_Résumé :__ Artemis Fowl II est sur le point de fêter ses quinze ans, lorsqu'il reçoit un appel désespéré de Foaly : Holly a été contaminée par un virus inconnu du Peuple des Fées, un virus qui peut aussi bien toucher les humains. Problème : aucun remède n'existe. Du moins… pas encore. Le petit génie irlandais est donc appelé à voyager dans le futur afin de ramener cet antidote. Nouveau problème : Dix ans plus tard, c'est à une multinationale du nom de _Fowl Industries_ qu'il appartient. Et cette entreprise est dirigée par l'héritier irlandais le plus intelligent au monde. Un héritier qui a tiré un trait sur son amitié avec le Peuple des Fées il y a des années de cela, car il les tient pour responsables d'une tragédie survenue dans sa famille. Autant dire que pour l'Artemis adolescent, rencontrer son aîné ne va pas être simple. Car sans l'influence positive de sa mère et de Holly, Artemis Fowl II est retombé dans son milieu naturel… Je vous le donne en mille ?_

_Note :__ Cette fois, tout se passe dans le futur ! Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

Chapitre 2

**DIX ANS PLUS TARD**

_**FOWL INDUSTRIES**_**, DUBLIN, IRLANDE. DIX ANS PLUS TARD.**

Une femme remontait les couloirs de _Fowl Industries_ à pas précipités, ses talons claquant sur le carrelage impeccable. En croisant quelques collègues, elle leur sourit poliment, mais aucun d'eux ne répondit. La femme s'appelait Barbra McCay, elle était Irlandaise et âgée de vingt-sept ans. Mais ce n'était pas tant son âge ni son apparence – soignée – qui lui valait l'indifférence de ses collègues (pour les plus polis). La jeune femme retint un soupir. Il était inutile de se morfondre car, dans quelques minutes, elle serait de retour dans son bureau.

Avant cela, elle s'accorda un café. Posant provisoirement la pile de dossiers qu'elle tenait en main sur une table près de la machine, elle inséra un Euro et patienta jusqu'à ce que le petit gobelet en plastique soit plein à ras-bord. Puis elle récupéra ses papiers et regagna son bureau. Ses amies s'étonnaient souvent de savoir que la machine à café de son entreprise fût si archaïque. Mais elles ignoraient que le patron était des plus… parcimonieux avec son argent. Selon lui, les rares employés à ne pas squatter le café d'en face pouvaient bien se contenter d'un café à un euro dans un gobelet en plastique produit à la chaine. Même si ce café était la seule chose qui permettait à certains d'entre eux – dont Barbra – de finir leur journée dans un état psychologique plus ou moins stable. Evidemment, ni Barbra ni ses collègues travaillant au plus près du patron ne se seraient osés à énoncer cette vérité au principal intéressé. Il n'empêchait que la jeune femme se sentait de plus en plus seule, à la machine à café. La plupart des employés préféraient passer le moins de temps possible dans les environs. Et puis, il fallait aussi avouer qu'elle était la seule à s'y rendre aussi souvent. Parce que la seule à devoir le supporter aussi souvent. _Lui_.

Barbra but d'une traite son café, cul sec comme on dit, et entra dans son bureau. Elle jeta le gobelet vide dans la poubelle remplie d'autres de ses congénères, puis posa immédiatement la pile de dossiers près d'elle afin de les examiner une quatrième fois (la première c'avait été en les recevant, la deuxième avant de se rendre à la photocopieuse, et la troisième après les avoir photocopié) ; ensuite seulement elle les apporterait au patron. D'ailleurs, quand on parlait du loup… Il y avait deux portes dans le bureau de Barbra, l'une donnant sur le couloir, l'autre sur le bureau du grand chef. Ce fut la deuxième qui s'ouvrit, et la jeune femme se redressa instantanément dans son siège – bien que son dos lui lançât des appels à l'aide. Un sourire poli et surentraîné étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers… _lui_. Evidemment, elle attendit qu'il parle avant de se manifester. Règle numéro un de la parfaite secrétaire.

– Mademoiselle McCay, j'avais demandé à parler à Wable dans l'après-midi déjà, est-ce si compliqué pour vous de saisir votre combiné, d'entrer le numéro de son bureau – numéro qui, je vous le rappelle, est enregistré dans la mémoire de votre téléphone – est-ce donc si compliqué de taper sur _une_ touche de votre combiné et de me transmettre cet appel ?

Le sourire maxi-white de la secrétaire ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. _Café_, pensa-t-elle. _Café_.

– Non monsieur Fowl. J'ai déjà appelé, monsieur Fowl, mais monsieur Wable était en dérangement toute la journée et…

– Personne n'est en dérangement, mademoiselle McCay, pas pour _moi_. Rappelez-le et dites-lui bien _qui_ veut lui parler. Vous verrez. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs que vous n'ayez pas encore compris cela, après cinq ans de service.

Elle, elle se demandait plutôt comment elle avait fait pour survivre tout ce temps-là.

– Oui monsieur. Bien monsieur, ce sera fait monsieur.

Il était important de répéter le « monsieur ». Pour Barbra, c'était plus un moyen de se rappeler son rôle et de ne pas s'effondrer en larmes comme toutes celles qui l'avaient précédée, plutôt qu'une marque de politesse.

– Bien. Vous avez une minute.

– Oui monsieur.

Il claqua la porte sans lui adresser le moindre regard. D'ailleurs, il n'avait même pas daigné entrer dans la pièce pour lui parler. Comme à son habitude, le patron passait la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte de son bureau, donnait ses ordres et retournait à ses occupations. Mais tout cela convenait parfaitement à Barbra, qui n'avait que trop souvent regretté avoir croisé son regard. Deux yeux bleus et froids comme de la glace. Des yeux qui, au contraire de leur homonyme, ne reflétaient rien.

*

**MANOIR FOWL, IRLANDE.**

– Je t'en prie, Juliet !

– Un peu de patience !

Domovoï Butler prit une longue inspiration, avant de cogner contre le battant de la porte tout en expirant :

– Julieeeeeeeeeeet !

– Un peu de patience ! répéta la voix de sa sœur, qui lui parvenait depuis l'autre côté du panneau de bois.

L'ex-garde du corps poussa un soupir bruyant et un peu rauque. Tout ce suspense commençait à lui user les nerfs. D'ailleurs Artemis disait souvent que… Une idée lumineuse lui apparut soudain. Artemis ! Telle était la clef. Il allait agir comme Artemis. De manière intelligente et détournée. Fort de cette conclusion, Domovoï se racla la gorge et reprit, sur un ton différent :

– Juliet, tu sais pourtant que j'ai le cœur fragile… Me faire attendre ainsi… ce n'est pas bon pour mes nerfs.

Sa voix avait prit un ton doucereux qui, en d'autres circonstances, l'aurait dégoûté. Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, il était prêt à _tout_. Cet après-midi-là, sa sœur cadette était rentrée en trombe au manoir et, avant qu'il ait pu l'interroger sur sa présence, elle s'était enfermée à l'étage, dans sa chambre. Domovoï s'était un peu inquiété. Depuis qu'il n'exerçait plus comme garde du corps, il se sentait inutile et avait l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler, un sentiment qu'il exécrait. Sa sœur avait alors eu la bonté de lui donner un indice sur les raisons du mystère : Elle avait quelque chose à faire pour Artemis. Voilà qui était loin – très loin même – de rassurer notre majordome.

– Juliet…, répéta-t-il sur ce même ton un peu trop gentillet.

La jeune femme éclata de rire, et il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

– Ne sois pas idiot, Dom ! Tu es un très mauvais comédien. Pire qu'Artemis !

La comparaison n'était pas des plus flatteuses.

– Juliet ! reprit l'intéressé en cognant contre la porte, abandonnant toute amabilité. Sors d'ici avant que je ne me fâche !

Nouvel éclat de rire… avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Cela tombait au bon moment, car Butler était sur le point de lui sauter dessus. Dans son esprit de garde du corps, anciennement membre du top trois des hommes les plus forts de la planète et élève surentraîné de Mme Ko, il visualisait tout à fait le genre de traitements qu'il pouvait faire subir au pauvre panneau de bois. Mais lorsque sa sœur apparut dans l'encadrement, il se figea, les poings serrés.

­– JULIET !

Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas la colère mais l'ébahissement qui le faisait hurler.

– QUE FAIS-TU DANS CET ACCOUTREMENT ?

Domovoï s'était toujours montré protecteur envers sa petite sœur, et le fait de la voir habillée comme une femme – maquillée et parée de ses plus beaux atouts, s'entend – lui laissait toujours imaginer ce que les hommes sur son passage pouvaient penser. Même si Juliet était à présent proche de la trentaine et qu'elle était, pour la sixième année consécutive, championne de catch international toutes catégories confondues… Mais Butler se fichait pas mal de son âge ou de ses titres – aussi prestigieux soient-ils – car il savait que le monde était empli d'hommes très mal intentionnés, et surtout qu'il était incapable de la protéger, ce qui le rendait malade. Tout cela, bien sûr, parce que _monsieur _Artemis Fowl deuxième du nom l'avait relégué du rang de garde-du-corps au statut de simple majordome, tout juste bon à lui apporter son petit-déjeuner au lit. D'ailleurs, le seul homme qu'il acceptait de voir approcher sa sœur était bien Artemis, et il était inutile de se demander pourquoi. De toute manière Domovoï refusait de se lancer dans une réflexion sur les relations qu'Artemis pouvait entretenir avec les femmes, car il aurait d'abord fallut qu'il se convainque que l'adage préféré de son protégé, à savoir tuer tout ce qui bougeait, ne s'appliquait pas à la gent féminine. Un exercice des plus ardus, étant donné que cette dernière représentait tout de même la moitié de la population mondiale.

Finalement, Butler réussit à reprendre son calme. Il haussa même les sourcils, une attitude qu'aurait probablement eut son jeune maître dans pareille situation.

– À présent j'exige des explications, marmonna-t-il devant le sourire radieux de Juliet. Je croyais que tu avais quelque chose d'important à faire pour A… ton principal.

Il ne s'étranglait plus sur le mot, à présent. Il était habitué.

– C'est le cas, s'exclama la jeune femme en faisant un tour sur elle-même, les mains sur les hanches. Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

– Je vais essayer de ne pas dire tout haut ce à quoi je pense quand je songe à ce qu'Artemis aurait pu te demander… si tant est que l'argent n'ait pas été son seul souci. Juliet…

– D'accord, d'accord, le coupa sa sœur avec un air mi-figue mi-raisin. Je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air, mais je me prépare à assurer mon rôle de garde du corps.

Elle fit quelques pas dans sa chambre et se regarda dans son miroir sous tous les angles. Comme elle n'enchaînait pas, Domovoï la relança :

– Depuis quand ton rôle consiste-t-il à défiler sur les podiums ?

– Sérieusement Dom, imagines-tu ne serait-ce qu'une seconde Artemis à un défilé de mode ? Non, nous nous rendons à un bal.

– Je n'imagine Artemis ni à un défilé, ni à un bal, marmonna le majordome sur un ton agacé.

– C'est un bal masqué, précisa Juliet comme si cela avait une importance capitale.

– Encore moins à un bal masqué.

– Dom !

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

– Tu penses bien que si Artemis se rend à un bal, masqué de surcroît, ce n'est pas par plaisir. Il s'agit d'un rendez-vous d'affaire.

– Son client doit être très extravagant, commenta Butler en songeant qu'il était soulagé qu'une telle rencontre ne se soit pas déroulé du temps où il officiait encore comme garde du corps.

Une foule de gens masqués… dieu seul savait toutes les menaces que cela représentait ! S'il n'avait pas conscience des capacités de sa sœur, il aurait probablement eu un infarctus rien qu'en imaginant toutes les mesures qu'elle devait prendre. Juliet afficha une moue perplexe.

– Hum… un peu, murmura-t-elle en réajustant les bretelles de sa longue robe rouge.

Elle lui allait à merveille car, non contente de faire ressortir sa chevelure blonde, elle mettait en valeur ses yeux verts. En souriant à l'intention de son frère, elle accrocha son anneau de jade en haut de sa queue de cheval. Si l'occasion se présentait, elle l'aurait à portée de main en un clin d'œil. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit trop voyant. La discrétion était importante chez un garde du corps. _Surtout chez celui d'Artemis Fowl_, songea-t-elle. Et elle n'avait pas envie que sa notoriété en tant que Princesse de Jade refasse surface au milieu de dangers potentiels.

– De qui s'agit-il ? questionna Butler sur le ton de la conversation.

Juliet sourit. Ils savaient tous deux qu'elle n'en parlerait pas. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle lui dit, avant qu'il ne fasse la grimace et n'ajoute :

– Ordre d'Artemis. Je sais.

– N'en t'en fais pas, Dom. Tu as l'air de penser que tu es _as-been_, mais c'est faux. Artemis compte encore sur toi pour beaucoup de choses…

– Faire couler son bain… Préparer ses repas quand il n'est pas au restaurant avec un client… Ranger ses papiers… Ah non, cela il s'en occupe lui-même… Tondre la pelouse ? Non, c'est vrai que nous avons un jardinier…

– Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, Dom. Je parlais de choses moins… substantielles.

– Il ne se confie pas à moi, si c'est ce que tu crois, lâcha le majordome sur un ton plus rude qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Il se détourna pour cacher son embarras et demanda :

– Quand a-t-il lieu, ce fameux bal ?

– Demain soir, sourit Juliet.

Elle se rapprocha de son frère et lui prit la main.

– Je ne sais pas si ça peux te consoler… mais tu restes mon modèle, Dom. Comme garde du corps, on n'a jamais fait mieux.

– Si, toi, sourit l'Eurasien. Et tu as intérêt à le prouver demain soir.

Il prit sa sœur dans ses bras et songea une nouvelle fois à l'effet qu'elle risquerait de provoquer en arrivant au bal. _Au bras d'Artemis._ Cette pensée le réconforta. Non, il n'avait pas de souci à se faire pour elle. Même s'il en serait inconscient, Artemis ferait fuir les prétendants de manière radicale. Comme quoi… Juliet avait elle aussi un garde du corps personnel.

*

**AÉROPORT DE DUBLIN, IRLANDE.**

– Tâchez de ne pas avoir l'air d'un tueur à gages de la mafia, Butler, marmonna Artemis.

– Tâchez de ne pas avoir l'air d'un adolescent psychopathe, rétorqua l'intéressé.

– Je vous demande pardon ?

Le garde du corps leva les yeux au ciel devant l'air courroucé de son principal.

– Comportez-vous le plus normalement possible, Artemis, et je ferai de même. Le temps que nous passions ces détecteurs de métaux…

– Depuis quand les détecteurs de métaux se trouvent-ils avant le terminal ? En règle générale, ils ne sont que…

– Oubliez les règles générales, Artemis. Passez devant, je vous rejoins.

– Butler ? Que… ?

Artemis avait étudié toutes les informations que le Peuple lui avait fournies. Fidèle à son esprit de génie, il avait préparé le terrain, envisagé des dizaines de cas possibles suivant les situations qui se présenteraient à eux. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être nerveux. Aussi, quand il vit Butler s'éloigner, il ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il cherchait à se débarrasser des armes qu'il portait sur lui. Mais après tout, les détecteurs de métaux de l'aéroport n'avaient pas été l'objet principal de l'étude de son brillant cerveau. Ni l'arrivée dans un avion britannique, en plein ciel. Fort heureusement, son accent irlandais – sur lequel il avait insisté en s'adressant aux hôtesses – ainsi que plusieurs sièges libres au fond de l'oiseau de métal leur avait permis, à Butler et à lui, de passer à peu près incognito. Même s'il n'avait cessé de grommeler contre le confort lamentable de la classe économique, et le talent tout aussi pitoyable du sorcier Qwan.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Butler revint près de lui. Artemis, qui détestait perdre le contrôle d'une situation, lui demanda immédiatement ce qu'il avait fait de son matériel.

– Je l'ai glissé entre les affaires d'un groupe d'hommes d'affaire, déclara le garde du corps sur un ton impavide.

– Voilà pourquoi je ne voyage que par jet privé, commenta Artemis en lui jetant un regard exaspéré.

– Venez, dépêchons-nous. Nous avons encore la frontière à passer.

Artemis soupira. Fort heureusement, il était devenu expert en falsification de passeports, auquel cas son identité et celle de Butler auraient pu poser problème. La chance semblait même de leur côté, car au moment où ils présentaient tous deux leurs papiers à deux policiers différents, un cri retentit dans leur dos. Le signe que les armes de Butler avaient été découvertes. À peine Artemis et son garde du corps eurent-ils mis les pieds dans le terminal, que la sécurité leur ordonnait d'évacuer les lieux.

– Eh bien, comme entrée en scène on fait mieux, commenta l'Eurasien en poussant discrètement son principal devant lui afin de le protéger de la foule de voyageurs qui couraient en tous sens.

– Bienvenue au pays, déclara le jeune Irlandais.

Il se permit un sourire de vampire, apparemment certain d'avoir fait une bonne plaisanterie.

*

Leur plan était le suivant : Ils devaient se rendre dans le seul endroit qu'ils étaient sûrs de trouver inchangé, ou presque. Le Manoir des Fowl. Artemis retint un grommellement et s'assit sur la banquette arrière et miteuse de ce qui leur servait de moyen de transport. Après la classe économique, le taxi ! Voilà qui promettait. Alors que Butler s'intéressait très sérieusement aux différences que l'automobile présentait avec celles qu'ils connaissaient dix ans plus tôt, l'adolescent au teint pâle préférait se concentrer sur ses objectifs. Premièrement, ne pas salir son costume _Armani_, dont il doutait que la coupe soit encore à la mode. Deuxièmement donc, trouver quelque chose de plus convenable à enfiler et, troisièmement, juger de la situation au manoir le plus précisément possible, le tout sans se faire repérer. Butler lui avait confié ses doutes quand à la façon de pénétrer sur la propriété. « D'après la description qu'en a fait Foaly, j'imagine que votre double du futur doit se montrer maniaque, voire légèrement paranoïaque. Il aura probablement amélioré le système de surveillance au cours des années.

– Je n'en doute pas », avait convenu Artemis. « Nous aviserons sur place. » Cette remarque avait surpris le garde du corps, qui savait que son protégé aimait plus que tout planifier les choses à l'avance. Il avait donc supposé que le petit génie avait un plan derrière la tête, et il n'avait pas tort.

Lorsque le taxi s'arrêta près du terminal des Fées de Tara, l'Eurasien s'empressa de régler la note – heureusement la monnaie était restée la même – avant de rejoindre son principal.

– Ne devions-nous pas retrouver le Peuple dans une semaine ? Auriez-vous l'intention de les contacter de suite ? s'étonna-t-il.

Connaissant Artemis, il avait imaginé que son plan n'inclurait les forces armées des fées qu'en dernier recours. Il sut que ses suppositions étaient fondées lorsque l'adolescent lui adressa un bref sourire.

– Qu'avez-vous en tête, Artemis ?

– Rien que de très prévisible, répondit l'Irlandais en comptant quatorze pas depuis une immense pierre ancrée dans le sol.

Il savait que les environs étaient sacrés pour les Fées, et qu'elles n'avaient pu y toucher en dix ans – sauf pour y planter un gland. De même que les humains. D'ailleurs les documents de Foaly mentionnaient que _Fowl Industries_ avait racheté le terrain entourant le terminal sur plusieurs kilomètres quelques années plus tôt. Plus tard. Enfin, vous avez saisi. Il était donc impossible que quelqu'un l'ait creusé, en-dehors d'Artemis qui avait ordonné aux FAR d'y placer une capsule temporelle. Butler s'arrêta à quelques pas derrière le garçon et le considéra d'un œil presque neuf. Artemis était-il en train de creuser le sol à mains nues ? Mais l'objet ne devait pas être enterré très profond car l'Irlandais l'en sortit au moment où il le rejoignait.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Une capsule temporelle, vieux frère.

– Celle que vous aviez enterrée dans le jardin était moins… petite, fit remarquer l'Eurasien.

– Certes. Mais vous aviez une pelle pour le faire, alors. Aujourd'hui…

Il soupira :

– Imaginez que nous ayons été séparés durant le voyage temporel ?

Butler s'apprêtait à le rassurer sur ce point, mais le petit génie enchaîna :

– Je n'aurais pas apprécié de creuser la terre seul, à mains nues et sans une pelle.

Le garde du corps ravala ses mots, mais Artemis sembla les deviner et lui adressa un regard compatissant, suivit d'une tape sur l'épaule – un geste qu'il ne s'était que rarement permis.

– Allons, vieux frère… si cela peut vous rassurer, j'étais sûr à 95% que notre arrivée se déroulerait sans encombres. L'avion mis à part, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il songeur.

Butler leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit office de réponse. Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers la capsule. Elle tenait facilement dans la paume d'Artemis, et elle aurait probablement disparu dans l'étau qui servait de main à l'Eurasien.

– Bien, à présent direction le manoir. Il devrait être moins difficile de supporter l'habitacle et le conducteur du taxi, à présent.

L'adolescent se permit un bref sourire. Pour l'instant, tout se déroulait comme prévu. Dans les grandes lignes, disons.

– Le taxi ? répéta lentement Butler.

Le sourire d'Artemis se figea.

*

Quelques heures plus tard, Butler et lui se tenaient enfin devant l'enceinte du manoir. S'il n'avait pas été soudainement absorbé par la plaquette de métal qui annonçait « Manoir Fowl » en grosses lettres dorées, le jeune Irandais aurait probablement continué à se plaindre contre la majordome et garde du corps qui avait renvoyé le taxi trop tôt, contre son téléphone portable qui était apparemment trop ancien pour capter un seul réseau valable et contre les taxis en général, trop lents, trop vieux et trop sales. Mais surtout trop lents. Impressionné par le silence de son principal, Butler osa à peine murmurer :

– Artemis ?

– La plaque, Butler, dit-il en réponse à sa question muette. Regardez.

Butler plissa les yeux.

– Je ne vois rien d'anormal… Oh !

– Oui, Butler. _Oh_, comme vous dites, grinça l'adolescent.

Il n'y avait pas que la calligraphie qui ait changé. Les mots n'étaient pas les mêmes. Jadis, il y avait eu un "des" entre les mots "manoir" et "Fowl". De plus, la devise de la famille soulignait le nom du domaine. _Aurum potestas est_. L'or, c'est le pouvoir. Une devise que le père d'Artemis, Artemis Senior, avait pourtant laissée de côté après son accident, en redéfinissant ses priorités. Apparemment, son héritier avait décidé de revenir aux sources.

– Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre cette différence, avança Butler, mal à l'aise.

Après tout, ce n'était qu'un mot. Mais pas seulement. Artemis resta silencieux quelques instants, avant de murmurer :

– Je pense qu'elle signifie beaucoup. Pourquoi "Manoir Fowl" et plus "Manoir des Fowl", à votre avis ?

Le garde du corps resta silencieux un long moment. Par souci d'économie ? Non, c'était stupide. La plaque était en or, tout de même. Une sombre pensée s'imposa alors à lui, telle une révélation. Trop effrayé par ce qu'elle signifiait, il voulut la chasser, mais sans succès. Ce nom désignait la demeure et les gens qu'elle renfermait… Se pouvait-il qu'il n'y ait plus "des" Fowl dans le manoir, mais un seul ?

– Butler, murmura Artemis, pensez-vous que je sois le dernier des Fowl ?

*

– Mademoiselle, un appel pour vous.

– J'arrive. Beau, reste ici s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de ton avis.

Un adolescent blond passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

– Je soutiens que c'est une très mauvaise idée, dit-il sur le ton du maintes-fois répété.

Sa sœur ne l'écouta pas et se faufila à l'extérieur.

– Dis moi celle que tu préfères, Bobo. Et souviens-toi : Je veux un avis concis, juste et sincère.

Le jeune homme soupira mais obéit, tandis que son aînée descendait les marches d'un pas léger pour attraper le combiné.

– Minerva Paradizo, j'écoute ?

Un bref silence se fit à l'autre bout de la ligne, suivit d'un :

– Artemis Fowl à l'appareil.

Minerva sourit à part elle, satisfaite que le génie irlandais ne puisse pas deviner son expression.

– Tiens donc, reprit-elle sur le ton hautain qu'elle lui réservait, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Tant de cérémonies de votre part…

– Et j'aurais dû me douter que tu mettrais autant de temps à répondre. Tant d'archaïsme de ta part…

– Archaïsme ? Les combinés sans fil ont moins de classe, voilà tout, argua la jeune femme sur un ton suffisant.

– Evidemment, murmura la voix basse de son interlocuteur. La classe et toi…

– Depuis quand nous tutoyons-nous, monsieur Fowl ?

Cette fois-ci, la froideur de sa voix n'avait plus rien de feint. Elle compta les secondes qui passèrent – deux à dire vrai – certaine qu'elle aurait pu entendre tourner les rouages de l'esprit de l'héritier irlandais.

– Depuis que tu nuis à mes affaires.

Minerva sourit, voyant là une très bonne occasion de déstabiliser le génie :

– Oh, et depuis quand une femme est-elle en mesure de se mettre en travers de la route du _grand_ – elle insista bien sur l'adjectif – Artemis Fowl ?

Comme elle s'y attendait, il ne répondit pas. À ce petit jeu, elle était la plus forte à présent. C'était lassant, et elle regrettait presque l'époque où il avait eu plus de répondant. Mais apparemment, monsieur Fowl ne perdait plus son temps à jouer à cela avec elle.

– Je ne me répèterai pas Minerva, je ne veux plus te voir entre mes pattes Cesse ton petit jeu ou je me verrais forcé d'intervenir, murmura-t-il d'une traite.

– Tu ne me fais pas peur, Fowl.

– Je suis sérieux.

– Moi aussi.

Il raccrocha. Minerva resta quelques instants interdite, avant d'éclater de rire. Beau apparut dans l'escalier.

– Tout va bien ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête et reposa le combiné. Lui, alors ! Il se prétendait bien au-dessus de tout cela, lassé par son manège, mais il ne manquait pas une occasion de se venger, même si la vengeance était petite. Lui raccrocher au nez ! Elle dut retenir un nouvel éclat de rire, aux sonorités plus sadiques cette fois-ci. Comme elle regrettait qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire…

– Alors Bobo, ton avis ?

– La bleue, répondit son frère. Elle mettra tes yeux en valeur.

– Merci, sourit Minerva en plaquant le tissu contre elle afin de se regarder dans le miroir de sa chambre. Demain soir, je sors m'amuser.

Le jeune homme soupira :

– Jouer à ton jeu préféré, compléta-t-il. "Devancer Artemis Fowl", ou quelque chose comme ça… ?

Minerva sourit en constatant que son frère ne s'était pas trompé sur la robe. Ses yeux semblaient plus bleus qu'auparavant… à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de l'éclat espiègle qui y brillait ?

– Veux-tu être de la partie ? demanda-t-elle.

S'il était entré dans une colère sourde lorsqu'elle l'avait devancé sur sa précédente affaire, quelle serait la réaction d'Artemis lorsqu'il la verrait débarquer au bal au bras de son frère, et repartir à celui de son client, Emerick Wable ? Le jeune homme se contentait peut-être de vengeances simples et futiles, mais pour Minerva le mot avait une toute autre ampleur.

Son meilleur ennemi se rendrait au bal, et assister à sa réaction serait une satisfaction personnelle. Il ne pourrait rien faire en public. Pour un peu, Minerva se serait reproché que l'idée de cette soirée ne vînt pas d'elle.

Il y avait cependant autre chose que l'héritier Fowl ignorait. Qu'il serait doublement présent ce soir-là.

* * *

_Hum… Bon d'accord, j'avoue… l'apparition d'Artemis-du-futur n'en était pas vraiment une xD *se fait lyncher* Je me rattraperai au prochain, ne vous inquiétez pas !_

_J'aime bien délirer dans mes fics mais je tiens à garder l'esprit de la série, donc je me retiens toujours d'insérer des commentaires personnels et je me venge en abusant sur l'ironie. Si vous trouvez que j'exagère n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je me calmerai… (si, si). En revanche j'ai failli craquer sur les titres des chapitres, mais je me suis dit que vous n'aimeriez pas un « On s'était dit rendez-vous dans dix ans » pour le deuxième et un « Au bal masqué ohé ohé » pour le troisième… xD Ce qui m'amène à parler du prochain chapitre !_

_Dans celui-ci il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'action, je m'en suis servie pour planter le décor du futur. Mais le prochain sera différent, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira^^ Vous l'avez compris, il parlera du bal. Evidemment tout en me concentrant sur l'action du récit, je n'oublierai pas de mentionner tout ce qui fait référence au fait que, OMG, Artemis sera doublement présent à un bal *appelle le Livre des records* x]_

_**Les reviews, ça fait beaucoup plaisir.**_

_Merci à tous (euh… toutes xD) pour vos reviews ! =3 Je suis contente que le début de ma fic vous plaise, et je prends en compte toutes vos remarques pour la suite^^_

_**nagrume : **__Merci^^ Je compte bien donner une fin à ma fic, d'ailleurs j'ai quelques idées, mais surtout les grandes lignes. Je sais que je n'ai pas un rythme de postage très régulier u_u" mais je n'abandonne jamais une histoire en court de route, même si ça peut prendre (beaucoup) de temps _

_**aurélili38 :**__ On dirait bien qu'on a le même prénom xD Merci^^_

_**ootoo : **__AH ! La grippe A ! *court se planquer* xD J'y avais pas pensé, mais en fait c'est logique (non je rigole, pas drôle). Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi très sérieusement à ce virus (en-dehors de son effet à long terme, à savoir la mort) mais j'en parlerai prochainement ne vous inquiétez pas (et n'oubliez pas de vous laver les mains ! =D)_

_Hum, concernant le reste… Mdr *imagine Artemis en rappeur* Je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire ^^' Personnellement je n'ai rien contre ce genre de fics, mais je préfère nettement celles qui conservent un minimum l'univers de l'auteur, donc… je suis désolée pour les adeptes, mais je n'enverrai pas Holly chez le chirurgien plast… élastique. Déjà, il faudrait qu'elle survive (moua ha) XD_

_Bon voilà, donc en résumé je m'excuse d'avance si la suite peut prendre du temps, mais je suis souvent en retard de ce côté-là donc je ne peux pas vous garantir un rythme régulier. Malgré tout abandonner définitivement une fic ne me viendrait même pas à l'esprit, donc rassurez-vous il y aura bien une fin. Quand je l'aurais trouvée xD_

_Quant au tome 6, comme me l'ont fait remarquer __**nagrume**__ et __**ootoo**__… effectivement, c'est très inspiré de tout ça. Quand j'ai lu le tome j'ai été un peu déçue du face-à-face Artemis/Artemis, et je me suis dit que le faire voyager dans le futur aurait pu être pas mal aussi… et donc me voilà xD_

_Bon, je vais m'arrêter là pour les commentaires, sinon ils vont finir par être plus longs que le chapitre… u_u"_

_Encore merci pour vos reviews et à bientôt ! \o/_


	3. Minerva contre Artemis, Butler contre Ju

_Bonjour/bonsoir !_

_Ouh la la, autant de review pour un aussi long retard, j'ai honte. Je ne le mérite pas *se frappe la tête comme Dobby*. J'espère que ce chapitre compensera un peu mon immense retard. Il faut dire que mon rythme d'écriture est très trèèès aléatoire (on ne l'avait pas remarqué), l'inspiration ça va et ça revient... oui bon en fait, c'est juste que je suis une flemme. Si vous aussi vous avez la flemme de reviewer je ne vous en voudrais pas XD._

_Voici donc le chapitre 3. Comme précédemment, les réponses aux reviews que je n'ai pas encore commentées se trouvent à la fin du chapitre. Merci à tous !_

_Disclamer :__ Les personnages appartiennent toujours à __**Eoin Colfer**__ (merci !). Ma fic se déroule après le tome 6 (même si l'avoir lu n'est pas primordial pour la compréhension)._

_Rater _: **K+**_ encore et toujours (cf. la fin mes commentaires de fin pour le lemon)._

_Paring :__ Rien de précis pour le moment, juste des allusions xD_

_Résumé :__ Artemis Fowl II est sur le point de fêter ses quinze ans, lorsqu'il reçoit un appel désespéré de Foaly : Holly a été contaminée par un virus inconnu du Peuple des Fées, un virus qui peut aussi bien toucher les humains. Problème : aucun remède n'existe. Du moins… pas encore. Le petit génie irlandais est donc appelé à voyager dans le futur afin de ramener cet antidote. Nouveau problème : Dix ans plus tard, c'est à une multinationale du nom de _Fowl Industries_ qu'il appartient. Et cette entreprise est dirigée par l'héritier irlandais le plus intelligent au monde. Un héritier qui a tiré un trait sur son amitié avec le Peuple des Fées il y a des années de cela, car il les tient pour responsables d'une tragédie survenue dans sa famille. Autant dire que pour l'Artemis adolescent, rencontrer son aîné ne va pas être simple. Car sans l'influence positive de sa mère et de Holly, Artemis Fowl II est retombé dans son milieu naturel… Je vous le donne en mille ?_

_Note :__ Rien x) j'espère juste que vous appréciez ce bal, autant que je me suis amusée à l'écrire n_n_

**llllllllllllllllllllllll**

Chapitre 3

**MINERVA CONTRE ARTEMIS, BUTLER CONTRE JULIET**

_**FOWL INDUSTRIES**_**, DUBLIN, IRLANDE. 18H30.**

Barbra leva les yeux au moment où la porte du bureau de son patron s'ouvrait à la volée. Elle en profita pour l'intercepter :

– Monsieur Fowl ?

– Je n'ai pas le temps Barbra.

– Cela ne prendra que deux secondes, mons…

Artemis Fowl se retourna avec un regard qui la fit taire immédiatement. Il avait déjà atteint la porte qui menait au couloir. Il recula de quelques pas pour arriver à la hauteur de sa secrétaire :

– En soi, il est physiquement impossible que les paroles que vous vous apprêtez à prononcer tiennent en deux ridicules petites secondes, mais puisque vous tenez tant que cela à me mettre en retard, allez-y je vous en prie.

Et il songea : _De toute manière ce temps sera retenu sur votre paye._ Barbra, qui était habituée aux manières de son supérieur – enfin presque – déglutit et afficha un pauvre sourire navré. On aurait dit qu'elle avait lu ses pensées.

– C'est que… c'est urgent, monsieur.

– Cinq mots, quatre secondes. Il va falloir accélérer le rythme, Barbra.

La jeune femme grimaça, ce qui n'échappa pas à Artemis. Il se contenta cependant d'agiter la main en signe d'impatience. La secrétaire prit une longue inspiration. En-dehors du fait que son chef lui mette la pression, ce qu'elle avait à lui dire ne serait pas pour l'enchanter. Elle lâcha, en une phrase :

– Quelqu'un a tenté de s'introduire dans le système de sécurité de votre manoir ce matin, Stalker l'a remarqué en faisant les vérifications d'usage…

– Il y a combien de temps ? la coupa son supérieur.

– À peine une minute, monsieur. J'allais vous le dire lorsque vous êtes sorti…

– Et bien évidemment il a fallu que vous me fassiez perdre un temps précieux en tournant autour du pot ! Les secrétaires sont décidément impossibles…

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres elle avait épuisé son quota de sourires crispés pour la journée.

– … pour rattraper cela vous serez à votre poste trente minutes plus tôt, demain matin. Je serai là pour le vérifier, bien entendu.

– Bien entendu, répéta Barbra en baissant les yeux, morose.

– Eh bien, ne restez pas plantée là, faites-moi un rapport ! s'exclama Artemis, impatient. Ont-ils réussis à s'infiltrer ? Non, bien sûr que non. _Fowl Industries_ n'a pas été élue société de l'année pour rien, quoique ce titre stupide ne soit que…

La secrétaire laissa son patron finir son petit jeu de questions-réponses personnel et tripota nerveusement son rapport en attendant qu'il daigne se rappeler de sa présence. Finalement n'y tenant plus, elle lui tendit les papiers. Plus tôt il quitterait ce bureau, mieux elle s'en porterait. Même si elle ne finissait de travailler que dans deux malheureuses heures.

– Tenez, tout est là ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui remettant le dossier. Vous pourrez le lire en toute tranquillité durant votre trajet et prendre les dispositions nécessaires…

– Vous avez raison, Butler va entendre parler de moi. Bonne soirée, Barbra.

– Bonne soirée monsieur, soupira l'intéressée.

Une fois la porte refermée, elle se laissa retomber sur son siège. Elle avait beau être constamment débordée de boulot, ce dernier l'épuisait moins physiquement que psychologiquement, c'était certain.

**llllllll**

**ROYAL MARINE HOTEL, DUBLIN, IRLANDE. 18H31.**

Qu'y avait-il dans la capsule temporelle d'Artemis ? Ce n'était pas, comme Butler le supposait, une clef à port USB ou tout autre objet électronique. Comme le signifia son Principal, la technologie actuelle (celle du futur) risquait de se montrer incompatible avec les ordinateurs actuels (ceux du passé). C'était donc, à la grande surprise de Butler… un bout de papier. Si, si tout à fait. Une bonne vieille feuille blanche pliée en quatre. Lorsque Artemis la déplia sous ses yeux ébahis, il put y lire toute une série de chiffres.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Quelques codes, vieux frère. J'avoue que c'est particulièrement basique, mais en l'absence de technologique _fiable_ – il jeta un regard glacial à son téléphone portable qui trônait, inutile, sur une table basse – je me dois d'improviser.

– Vous improvisez à merveille, Artemis.

– Oui, enfin… c'était une façon de parler.

Butler sourit. Il était vrai que les mots « Artemis » et « improvisation » semblaient difficilement compatibles. Holly était bien plus douée dans ce registre. Holly… Le garde du corps soupira. Pourvu que tout fonctionne à merveille… Mais avec un autre Artemis comme adversaire, cela semblait difficile. Il n'y avait qu'à espérer qu'ils auraient l'effet de surprise pour eux et que le jeune Artemis aurait l'esprit plus dégourdi que le vieux. Même si ce dernier n'avait que vingt-cinq ans et que les cellules de son cerveau n'avaient pas encore commencé à se désagréger. Butler jeta un regard circulaire à la chambre qu'il partageait avec son principal. Ce n'était pas une suite, car Artemis voulait faire preuve de discrétion. Mais elle comportait tout de même deux lits double et deux salles de bains en marbre, ainsi qu'une vue époustouflante sur la ville de Dublin. C'était ce dernier point qui inquiétait Butler, car une aussi grande fenêtre nuisait à leur sécurité à tous les deux. Et si jamais l'Artemis du futur avait remarqué la brève intrusion du plus jeune dans son système de sécurité ce matin-là… ? Non, quelle question ! Bien sûr qu'il l'avait remarqué. Butler ne l'avait peut-être pas encore rencontré, mais il avait là son double miniature et il était certain d'une chose : Artemis Fowl ne s'appelait pas Artemis Fowl pour rien.

– Quelle est la suite des opérations ?

Artemis releva les yeux de l'ordinateur portable qu'il avait acheté la veille – ainsi que deux costumes _Armani_ afin d'être un minimum présentable – dans lequel il entrait une partie des codes.

– Grâce à mon piratage matinal – il sourit – j'ai appris que mon moi futur avait rendez-vous avec un client ce soir. Emerick Wable. Son nom me disait quelque chose alors je me suis renseigné. Son entreprise était partenaire avec celle de mon père avant sa… disparition. Depuis mon père a coupé les ponts. Monsieur Wable n'a jamais été quelqu'un de très fiable, vous comprenez. Apparemment il se serait repenti par la suite. C'est du moins ce qu'il affirme dans une interview qu'il accorde à un magasine people, commenta Artemis sans retenir une légère grimace de dégoût. Mais il semble aussi qu'il soit en grande négociation avec mon double-moi.

– Et si les fées n'ont pas menti, alors il y a de fortes chances pour que ces deux-là préparent un mauvais coup, c'est bien cela ?

– C'est ce que je pense, oui. Enfin, nous verrons bien cela sur place.

Butler afficha un air atterré.

– Vous voulez y aller ? Si tôt, alors que vous venez de pirater votre… enfin, _son_ système de sécurité ? Mais enfin, Artemis…

– Du calme, Butler. Wable organise un bal masqué. C'est durant celui-ci qu'aura lieu le rendez-vous.

Butler resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas si cela était censé le convaincre ou au contraire l'inquiéter davantage… Mais Artemis lui tapota une nouvelle fois le bras. Un geste si rare en deux jours laissa l'Eurasien perplexe. Pourquoi Artemis semblait-il si soucieux de le rassurer ? Une constatation effarante lui vint à l'esprit : et si en faisant cela, c'était lui-même qu'il tentait de rassurer ? Non… impossible. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû lire ces bouquins de psychologie que Juliet lui avait conseillés.

– À quelle heure commence ce bal ? soupira-t-il, convaincu – surtout du fait qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

– À dix-neuf heures trente. Mais nous n'y serons pas avant vingt-deux heures, répondit tranquillement Artemis.

Butler regarda sa montre.

– Vous comptez arriver avec trois heures de retard ?

– Comme les stars, compléta l'adolescent avec un petit rire, certain d'avoir fait un beau trait d'esprit.

Butler soupira. Il en était certain à présent : ces cours de théâtre que les parents d'Artemis lui avaient proposé étant plus jeune auraient été bénéfiques. Comme il regrettait de s'y être interposé pour une simple question de sécurité (c'est grand, un amphithéâtre) ! Et en parlant de lieu potentiellement dangereux…

– Où aura lieu le bal ? demanda-t-il encore, tandis que son principal fermait le petit ordinateur de poche.

– _Le château de Dublin_, répondit en français l'héritier Fowl, avec un parfait accent. Il enfila sa veste _Armani_ et tendit la sienne à Butler.

– En quoi voulez-vous vous déguiser, vieux frère ?

**llllllll**

**DUBLIN CASTLE, DUBLIN****. 19H30.**

Artemis Fowl deuxième du nom était toujours à l'heure. Surtout quand il avait rendez-vous. Il considérait le retard comme un manque de respect total envers ses clients. Et puis surtout, ce n'était pas bon pour son image. C'est pourquoi on comprend facilement pourquoi il croisait les bras et faisait la moue à l'arrière de sa Bentley.

– Nous y sommes presque, commenta Juliet avec un sourire.

– Taisez-vous. Je ne veux pas vous entendre.

La jeune femme soupira.

– C'est encore cette histoire de piratage informatique ?

– Stalker et vous êtes responsables de la sécurité du manoir. Rappelez-moi de renvoyer cet incapable.

– Je suis désolé, monsieur Fowl, fit ce dernier qui était au volant de la Bentley.

– Et rappelez-moi également de trouver un nouveau chauffeur. Si sa presbytie n'empêchait pas Butler de...

– Butler est parfaitement capable de conduire avec des lunettes adaptées, grommela Juliet, quant au problème de ce matin, il me semble que ni Stalker ni vous n'avez retrouvé trace du passage de ce prétendu espion…

– Stalker n'est pas infaillible, coupa Artemis.

Juliet soupira et reprit, plus calmement :

– Peut-être que si vous engagiez plus de personnel au lieu de les rendre multi-tâches, auraient-ils le temps de se concentrer davantage sur leur travail.

Artemis ne répondit pas. Il n'avait que peu confiance en ses subordonnés, et le peu d'entre eux à avoir cet honneur étaient exploités au maximum afin de faire des économies de personnel – et donc des économies tout court. Artemis n'était pas en pleine crise économique, loin de là. Ses affaires se portaient merveilleusement bien, comme toujours depuis qu'il avait repris entièrement l'entreprise familiale. Mais il était devenu, de l'avis de Juliet, plus grippe-sou qu'un vieux grincheux.

La jeune femme savait bien qu'elle pouvait se permettre ce genre de remarques uniquement parce qu'elle le connaissait de longue date, et elle compatissait régulièrement pour ce pauvre Stalker, dont la formation informatique ne le prédestinait aucunement à travailler pour un tyran pareil. Le jeune homme remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et désigna la route devant eux :

– Nous… nous y voici, monsieur Fowl.

– Pas trop tôt.

Artemis sortit de la voiture et tint vaguement la porte à Juliet, qui se débrouilla sans mal avec sa longue robe. À croire qu'elle l'avait portée toute sa vie. Cela aurait impressionné Artemis s'il n'était pas de mauvaise humeur comme d'habitude.

– Passez une bonne soirée, les salua le chauffeur-informaticien.

Il eut droit à un salut de la main de Juliet, et à un simple « ne soyez pas en retard » de son patron.

**llllllll**

Lorsque Minerva Paradizo entra au bras de son frère Beau, elle remarqua sans rougir que bon nombre de regards étaient rivés sur eux. Ils étaient déguisés en Arlequin et en Colombine les vêtements de Beau étaient quadrillés de couleurs pâles et, comme ceux de sa sœur, rehaussés de noir et de blanc. Leur chevelure blonde flamboyait presque au milieu de tout cela, et le maquillage clair de la jeune femme renforçait le bleu profond de ses yeux. Son frère portait bien son nom. Quant à elle, et comme elle pouvait se le permettre, elle portait un décolleté profond, et ce dans un but bien précis. Elle le vit arriver à grands pas dans sa direction et sourit intérieurement.

– _Miss Paradizo !_ s'exclama chaleureusement Emerick Wable. _Come stai ?_

– _Sono bene, grazie._

– Ah, et voilà le jeune Bobo ! _Come stai, ragazzo ?_

Beau sourit faiblement, peu habitué à de telles marques de familiarité. Contrairement à sa sœur, il n'avait jamais rencontré l'excentrique personnage qu'était monsieur Wable.

– Bien merci. Je vois que vous êtes déguisé en Polichinelle ? fit-il remarquer tout en songeant que le rôle de Scapin lui eut mieux convenu.

– Et vous en Arlequin ! Quel charmant déguisement…

– Et quelle charmante fête, commenta Minerva avec un sourire éclatant. Vos convives ne risquent pas de s'ennuyer.

– Oh, mais si tel est le cas, qu'ils tirent la sonnette d'alarme ! s'exclama Wable avec un rire gras.

D'après le peu de choses qu'il savait sur Artemis Fowl, Beau en conclut que Wable et lui avaient un humour dangereusement proche. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'ils faisaient affaire ensemble. D'ailleurs… Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur. Minerva faisait semblant de rire – avec talent. Elle engloba d'un large geste l'assemblée et ajouta :

– Vous avez beaucoup d'invités. Pouvons-nous nous permettre de vous accaparer plus longtemps ?

Peut-être était-ce une subtile manière de demander à s'éclipser. Peut-être pas. Dans tous les cas, Wable ne la saisit pas :

– Mais bien sûr que non ! Les invités ont tant à faire, et je serais ravi de vous avoir à mes côtés un instant encore, ma chère. D'autant plus que ce cher monsieur Fowl _non è arrivato ancora_.

– Vous avez donc rendez-vous avec Artemis Fowl ? fit Minerva sur un ton parfaitement surpris.

– Eh oui. Mais il n'est pas encore arrivé, répéta Wable en anglais cette fois-ci. J'espère qu'il ne tardera pas trop. En attendant, j'espère que vous me tiendrez compagnie !

– _Sapete ciò che si dice_, vous savez ce que l'on dit..., sourit malicieusement Minerva.

– … les absents ont toujours tort, compléta Artemis Fowl sur un ton doucereux.

**llllllll**

Il était juste dans son dos. Minerva sursauta et grinça des dents. Un point pour Fowl. Très bien. Heureusement, personne en dehors de son frère, au bras duquel elle était toujours accrochée, ne semblait l'avoir remarqué Wable saluait déjà Artemis et ce dernier évidemment faisait tout pour l'ignorer. Impossible donc de savoir quel effet lui avait fait sa présence ici.

– J'ai bien cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais, s'exclamait joyeusement Wable. _Avete rischiato di inquietarmi._

– Je suis désolé, je ne parle pas l'italien.

_Menteur_, songea Minerva. À elle il lui avait dit des mots en italiens. Des mots que nous ne citerons pas ici.

– Ah, c'est vrai, j'oubliais. Je disais que votre retard avait failli m'inquiéter. Vous avez été retenu, mon ami ?

– Par un chauffeur incompétent, oui, commenta Artemis avant de se retourner. Vous connaissez déjà Butler, bien sûr.

– _Ah, sì ! Sono incantato di rivedere una se bella ragazza !_ Je suis ravi de vous revoir, ma chère.

Juliet sourit poliment. En tant que garde du corps, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de minauder comme Minerva. Et c'était tant mieux car physiquement, Juliet en imposait davantage avec sa longue silhouette à la fois fine et musclée et sa chevelure à faire pâlir d'envie les meilleurs vendeurs de cosmétiques. Bien sûr, elle mettait en valeur Artemis, qui restait très discret malgré son déguisement. D'ailleurs il avait enlevé son masque. Il avait choisi de jouer la carte de la sobriété, comptant probablement sur sa cavalière pour contenter les exigences de Wable et son goût pour l'excentricité. Mais Juliet n'était qu'une figurante comparée à Minerva, qui pouvait jouer de ses charmes pour se mettre Wable dans la poche. L'héritière Paradizo songea que tous les atouts étaient donc de son côté. Ne manquait plus que le « valet » de ce monsieur, et elle pourrait alors sortir sa carte majeur. Elle allait engager la partie lorsque Wable crut bon de faire les présentations :

– Artemis mon ami, vous connaissez peut-être Miss Paradizo ? Une jeune femme qui porte bien son nom…

– Nous nous connaissons, en effet, répondit l'héritier irlandais, peu désireux de commenter la deuxième affirmation.

Minerva sourit brièvement à son intention puis se tourna vers Wable. Mais Fowl fut plus rapide :

– Je m'excuse pour mon retard, bien sûr. Peut-être pouvons-nous rattraper le temps perdu et nous mettre à…

– Comme vous l'avez dit, monsieur Fowl, les absents ont toujours tort, fit Minerva sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Artemis sourit à son tour brièvement, quoi que cela ressemblât plus à une grimace :

– Mais certains auraient parfois tort de le penser.

– Minerva ! s'exclama Bobo pour couper court à toute discussion. N'est-ce pas ton amie Alexa que je vois là ?

La jeune femme remercia intérieurement son frère. Il valait mieux éviter de commettre un meurtre – passionnel, aurait dit Bobo – ce soir-là.

– Ah, elle est au bras de mon fils. Vous ne connaissez pas encore Ricardo, je me trompe ? Ricardo ! _Vieni qui !_

Minerva songea à remercier doublement son frère. Ricardo Constella. Son atout. Le fils aîné de Wable provenait d'un premier mariage – Wable s'était depuis marié et divorcé trois ou quatre fois – et son nom italien s'expliquait car il avait pris celui de sa mère après le divorce de ses parents. Il expliquait également pourquoi Wable parlait couramment l'italien. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'un pas non dénué de grâce. Contrairement à son père, il n'était pas ventripotent et excentrique. Mais son amour pour la gent féminine et son Q.I. – assurément inférieur à celui de Minerva – en faisaient une cible idéale. De plus, si Artemis refusait de communiquer en italien avec son client – pour des raisons qui ne regardaient que lui – Minerva n'allait pas s'en plaindre, et elle n'allait pas s'en priver non plus. Ce n'était qu'une barrière de plus qu'elle érigeait entre sa cible – Wable – et son rival – Fowl.

– C'est donc vous, Minerva Paradizo ? Mon père m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Je suis enchanté.

Il lui baisa la main. Minerva sourit.

– Moi de même, monsieur.

– Vous êtes magnifique.

– Voyons ! Vous allez me faire rougir !

– Je suis certain que cela ne gâcherait pas votre beauté.

Artemis se racla la gorge. Il se tenait très exactement entre les deux jeunes gens et portait autant d'intérêt à leurs échanges qu'il l'aurait fait devant un match de tennis pour troisième âge. Il se força à sourire et fit un geste en direction de son client :

– Et si nous parlions affaires, pendant que ces deux-là font connaissance ?

– Avec plaisir !

– Si vous me le permettez, dit Ricardo tandis que Fowl et son client s'éloignait, je vous ferais visiter le château.

– Ce serait un plaisir. Je n'ai encore jamais eu accès à sa partie privée, mentit Minerva en faisant une totale abstraction de son jeune frère.

Beau ne broncha pas. De toute manière, Ricardo ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Il repartait aux bras de deux jolies jeunes femmes et semblait ravi. Le jeune Paradizo sourit. Minerva devait l'être aussi. Il fit demi-tour et remonta le couloir qu'Emerick Wable, Artemis Fowl et Juliet Butler venaient d'emprunter. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire…

**llllllll**

**DUBLIN CASTLE. 22H08.**

– Pouvez-vous me répéter vos noms je vous prie ?

– Dobroslav et Aleksej Svobodová, articula lentement Butler, dans un anglais fortement accentué.

Artemis ajouta, en hachant la moitié des mots et en insistant encore davantage sur l'accent tchèque :

– Peut-être y'a-t-il erreur et notre nom est mal écrit. Vérifiez à _Svobodà_ je vous en prie.

L'homme de l'accueil transpirait à grosses gouttes. N'importe quel responsable aurait appelé la sécurité, mais son patron était Emerick Wable, et Emerick Wable interdisait ce genre de choses sauf cas de force majeur. Il ne fallait pas affoler les invités. De plus, l'homme de haute stature et l'adolescent au teint maladif qu'il avait là ne semblaient pas menaçants. Juste persuadé qu'ils étaient sur la liste des invités. Ne pas contredire le client. Le client est roi. Tels étaient les adages de _Wable Entreprises_. Dans cette optique, le pauvre responsable de l'accueil se força à sourire et à répondre aux attentes des deux étrangers le plus poliment du monde :

– Je suis navré messieurs. J'ai un Dominique et un Alexandre Serberade, mais c'est…

– Ah, merveilleux ! s'exclama Dobroslav-Butler. On a dû nous confondre.

– Souvent on francise ou américanise nos noms, ajouta Aleksej-Artemis.

– Pardon ? Non, je… enfin, vous êtes sûrs que… ?

Les deux « tchèques » s'éloignaient déjà.

– Si, si tout cela est parfaitement normal.

– Oncle Emerick va être si content de revoir nous, s'exclama Artemis en faisant semblant de saluer quelqu'un dans la foule.

Le responsable de l'accueil baissa le nez sur sa liste et la scruta d'un air dépité.

– Heureusement que c'était un novice, lâcha Artemis dans un exclamation dédaigneuse.

– Voilà pourquoi je vous ai conseillé de vous adresser à lui et pas à son collègue, sourit Butler.

Ils étaient à présent assez loin de l'entrée pour converser en bon irlandais sans peur de se faire démasquer. D'ailleurs en parlant de masques, ils en portaient un chacun. Butler, en bon garde du corps, avait opté pour un masque blanc et un costume noir à la coupe sobre, qui dissimulait un gilet pare-balles en kevlar, ainsi que quelques munitions. Disons qu'Artemis et lui avaient passé les deux dernières heures à faire « du shopping ». « C'est fou tout ce que l'on peut trouver quand on sait où chercher », avait commenté Artemis. Domovoï n'avait pu qu'hocher la tête. Il craignait ne pas être le seul garde du corps armé à cette soirée. Tous ces gens masqués lui donnaient des sueurs froides. Surtout que ce Wable ne semblait pas très porté sur la sécurité. N'importe qui pouvait être considéré comme une menace potentielle. Et Artemis avait tellement d'ennemis… Butler se ressaisit et songea que personne n'était probablement au courant qu'un Artemis et un Butler du passé se baladaient ici. Le seul Artemis qui risquait quelque chose à cause du nombre de ses ennemis, c'était celui du futur. Et Butler ne tenait pas à s'inquiéter pour lui. S'il réussissait à éviter son propre double, il serait content. D'ailleurs il scrutait chaque silhouette masquée à la stature plus grande et plus imposante que la moyenne, tout en se demandant si une rencontre entre deux Butler était permise, et si oui, quel impact elle aurait sur le paradoxe temporel. Artemis lui avait assuré qu'il était sûr à 99,9% que son double du futur n'ait pas subit d'effacement de mémoire, et que de ce fait sa précédente expérience du voyage temporel évitait toute mauvaise surprise quant à une rencontre. Il n'empêchait que Butler trouvait que cela devait rester une expérience choquante. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son principal. Contrairement à lui, son masque dissimulait entièrement son visage. Il était entièrement blanc, à l'exception de deux traits de peinture noire qui simulaient le contour des yeux. Quant au reste de ses vêtements, il s'agissait d'un costard et d'un pantalon noir rehaussés d'une cape blanche. Son déguisement restait sobre et on aurait en effet eu de la peine à imaginer Artemis en vampire par exemple, quoi que le rôle lui eût été à merveille. Le jeune Irlandais n'avait que rarement participé à un bal masqué. Et toujours sans se déguiser. Mais à présent que l'occasion, voire l'obligation, lui était donnée de se masquer, il considérait qu'il pouvait bien faire honneur au théâtre italien. D'autant plus que personne à part Butler ne saurait jamais qu'il s'était un jour pavané en costume de Pierrot. Il ignorait bien sûr que certaines relations de son double avaient également choisi d'incarner des personnages de la _Commedia dell'arte_. Quant au double en lui-même, il le croisa à de nombreuses reprises durant la soirée sans jamais s'en rendre compte. S'il restait tout aussi sobre que le sien, le déguisement de l'Artemis plus âgé cachait presque l'entièreté de sa silhouette. Et puis surtout, il était masqué. Le jeune Artemis n'aurait jamais pu deviner que cette personne – était-ce d'ailleurs un homme ou une femme ? – qui venait de passer devant lui était son jumeau plus âgé. Même Butler, qui s'attendait à rencontrer son propre lui du futur, ne prêta pas attention à un détail qui aurait pourtant dû couler de source :

– N'est-ce pas Juliet qui vient de nous dépasser ?

Le garde du corps se tourna vivement sur la gauche, direction dans laquelle Artemis pointait le doigt.

– Où ?

– Là. Une jeune femme avec un anneau de jade accroché à sa queue de cheval. Ça ne fait presque aucun doute. Vous la voyez ? Elle nous tourne le dos à présent.

– Bon sang ! s'exclama Butler. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

– Venez, suivons-la. Peut-être nous mènera-t-elle à mon futur-moi.

– Non. Attendez, Artemis.

L'adolescent se tourna vers son majordome et, derrière son masque pâle, lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Butler s'expliqua :

– Si Juliet est ici, c'est qu'elle assure votre… la sécurité de votre double. Je n'ose pas imaginer toutes les dispositions qu'elle a dû prendre dans un endroit pareil ! Et si cela se trouve, elle n'est pas venue seule.

– Vous parlez de votre futur vous ?

– C'est une hypothèse qui se tient. Vu la superficie du lieu à assurer, elle aurait pu me… lui demander de l'aide. À lui ou à quelqu'un d'autre. Dans tous les cas elle risque de très bien réagir à notre présence.

– Dans ce cas je ne vois pas où est le problème.

– Non, ce que je veux dire c'est… qu'elle risque de très bien réagir, _pour une garde du corps_.

– Oh.

– Oui… elle doit être surentraînée – un soupçon de fierté perçait dans la voix de Domovoï – et son but est avant tout de protéger votre vous-futur. Elle ne verra pas d'un très bon œil que quelqu'un la file. Et le temps que nous laissions tomber les masques pour nous expliquer…

– Vous avez raison. D'autant plus que je ne sais rien d'elle ou de vous dans le futur. Peut-être agirait-elle contre nous pour protéger mon moi-futur, même en sachant qui nous sommes. Nous ne savons pas à quel point elle lui est fidèle.

– Sûrement autant que je le suis envers vous, commenta Butler en soupirant. Souvenez-vous, quand vous projetiez l'enlèvement du capitaine Short… je vous ai toujours suivi, quelle que soit la… légalité de vos entreprises.

– Et je vous en remercie. Que proposez-vous, à présent ?

– Laissez-moi la prendre en filature moi-même. Je pense y arriver sans me faire repérer.

Il n'ajouta pas que la présence d'Artemis dans cette entreprise risquerait de la rendre plus compliquée, car son principal l'avait compris. Cependant il attendait sa réaction avec autant d'empressement – chaque seconde qui passait ne mettait que plus de distance entre Juliet et lui – que d'inquiétude, car il rechignait à laisser Artemis seul dans cette foule.

– D'accord, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, vieux frère. Je vais trouver de quoi m'occuper.

Il leva la main pour tapoter le bras de l'Eurasien, mais ce dernier le leva au dernier moment :

– J'y vais.

C'était pathétique mais il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour éviter ce contact avec son principal. À chaque fois qu'il faisait ce geste, Butler avait la sensation qu'il cherchait à exprimer sa propre appréhension. Artemis regarda s'éloigner son garde-du-corps et croisa les bras. Il leva le nez pour détailler le plafond. Le château datait en majorité du XIIIe siècle et avait longuement servi de siège au gouvernement britannique en Irlande. Bien évidemment, Artemis connaissait l'histoire de Dublin – et à fortiori de ce château – sur le bout des doigts. Mais il était vaguement tenté par une mise en pratique de ces informations et préférait se concentrer sur ce qui l'amenait ici plutôt que sur une visite des lieux. C'est également ce que pensait Minerva Paradizo au même moment.

**llllllll**

– Et cette pièce, voyez-vous…

– Très jolie, en effet. Comme toutes celles que nous avons visitées jusqu'à présent, coupa la jeune femme en retenant un bâillement.

Elle ne pensait pas que Ricardo Wable-Constella fut aussi calé en histoire architecturale. Dans le cas contraire elle lui aurait proposé une activité moins… prenante. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils visitaient les lieux. Bien sûr ils avaient fait des pauses plus au moins longues pour parler de tout et de rien, et en une autre occasion Minerva aurait été enchantée d'approfondir un peu ses connaissances sur le château de la capitale irlandaise… mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, sa cible était Artemis Fowl, et cette visite avec le fils Wable lui faisait plus perdre de temps qu'autre chose. Elle avait espéré s'attirer ses faveurs – et des informations capitales – en se montrant aimable et en faisant semblant de boire la moindre de ses paroles – comme son « amie » Alexa, la pauvre petite – mais elle se rendait compte à présent que cela ne menait à rien ou presque. Ou alors si lentement que même le sociopathe irlandais aurait réagit. Tandis que ce Ricardo, là… s'il avait remarqué qu'elle lui faisait des avances, il n'y répondait pas, préférant continuer dans son monologue ennuyeux et ennuyant. Minerva avait de sérieux doutes. Non pas quant à son charme mais plutôt concernant la réputation de Casanova de Ricardo. Pourtant elle en était certaine. C'était presque louche.

– Je meurs de soif, enchaîna-t-elle en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil, comme pour signifier qu'elle n'avait plus l'intention de bouger.

La salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était un petit salon meublé dans le style victorien, réservé aux petites réceptions.

– Voulez-vous que j'aille nous chercher à boire ? proposa Ricardo.

Minerva sourit pour se retenir de hurler. Comme si le message n'était pas assez clair !

– Je vous accompagne, s'exclama presque immédiatement Alexa.

– Je vous attends ici.

La réaction d'Alexa ne surprenait pas l'héritière Paradizo. Il y en avait au moins une qui ne contrecarrait pas ses plans ! Elle soupira lorsque la porte du salon se referma et s'installa plus confortablement pour réfléchir. Ça n'allait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout ! Rien ne se passait comme prévu. Artemis devait avoir finit de parler affaires avec Wable, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait fait ce pour quoi il était venu. Quant à elle, c'était tout le contraire ! Elle détestait avoir l'impression que Fowl allait sortir victorieux de ce combat sans le moindre effort, tandis qu'elle échouerait lamentablement. Bobo dirait qu'elle prenait tout cela bien trop à cœur. Minerva n'en avait que faire. En-dehors de son honneur de jeune femme bafoué qui ne supportait pas de savoir Fowl prospère en affaires, il y avait aussi son instinct et son intelligence hors du commun qui lui soufflait que l'Irlandais manigançait quelque chose de pas très net. Il fallait découvrir de quoi il s'agissait. La jeune Française avait décidé d'en faire son objectif numéro un. Enfin, après l'humiliation publique de ce satané génie, bien sûr.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit et elle sursauta pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Non content de la prendre au dépourvu, cela la coupait dans ses réflexions hautement importantes pour le reste de la soirée. Elle se redressa dans le fauteuil en songeant que Ricardo et son amie avaient fait bien vite. Puis elle vit que ce n'était pas eux.

– Qui êtes-vous ? s'exclama-t-elle en se levant promptement.

– Minerva Paradizo ?

L'inconnu avait une voix familière sans qu'elle sache qui il était. De plus, il portait un masque. Minerva avait enlevé son loup noir plus tôt dans la soirée et elle se sentit étrangement démunie face à cet inconnu masqué. Son imposante carrure devait y être pour quelque chose. Elle refusa pourtant de montrer sa gêne :

– Qui êtes-vous ? répéta-t-elle sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune autre réponse que celle qu'elle attendait.

L'homme parut réfléchir. Finalement il s'approcha d'elle en adoptant une attitude qui ne se voulait pas menaçante. Cette façon de faire rappelait quelqu'un à Minerva, mais impossible de savoir qui. Elle fustigea intérieurement son intelligence censée être légendaire ainsi que sa mémoire qui lui faisait défaut, tout en reculant de quelques pas.

– Attendez ! Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je suis… je suis un ami d'Artemis.

_Ben voyons !_ songea la jeune femme. _Comme si cela pouvait me rassurer._

– Je ne veux pas le savoir ! N'approchez pas ou je…

Une ombre passa derrière la grande silhouette de l'homme masqué, qui esquiva au dernier moment un coup de pied retourné. Il dut faire un sacré bond de côté pour l'éviter mais Juliet Butler n'en resta pas là. Elle prit son élan, sauta et lui décocha un nouveau coup, qui l'atteignit en pleine poitrine. L'homme fut projeté au sol et se releva avec peine. Juliet se redressa et sa longue robe rouge ne semblait même pas l'encombrer. Elle lâcha une exclamation de surprise, ses yeux verts pétillants au même titre que son anneau de jade :

– Cela faisait longtemps que quelqu'un n'avait pas aussi bien résisté à cette attaque, commenta-t-elle presque en guise de compliment.

– Juliet ! Arrête ! s'exclama l'inconnu.

Il se tourna vers Minerva :

– Je suis un ami d'Artemis !

La jeune femme resta silencieuse, prise au dépourvu. Elle avait oublié à quel point la garde du corps de Fowl se défendait bien.

– Ne l'écoutez pas, il ment, répliqua cette dernière. J'exige que vous décliniez votre identité.

L'homme baissa le nez mais resta muet et immobile un certain temps. Juliet ne broncha pas mais le surveillait dangereusement du regard, guettant la moindre réaction. Soudain il releva la tête, et un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux. Il se redressa entièrement. Mais Juliet était prête. Elle se jeta sur lui avec ce fameux coup de pied imbattable… qu'il para d'un seul bras. La jeune femme se laissa repousser sans broncher, estomaquée.

– Comment… comment avez-vous… J'exige de connaître votre identité ! s'écria-t-elle.

L'inconnu semblait reprendre son souffle. Péniblement, il articula :

– La tornade de Jade.

– Pardon ?

Juliet semblait de plus en plus sidérée. Mais cela ne s'arrêta pas là.

– La tornade de Jade, répéta l'homme. C'est le nom que tu as donné à cette technique. Tu l'as inventée auprès de Mme Ko il y a des années de cela et, aux dernières nouvelles, tu ne t'en servais qu'en dernier recours ou pour impressionner tes adversaires.

Juliet était muette. L'homme fit un pas en avant mais elle ne bougea pas. Le regard ne Minerva faisait des allers-retours entre eux deux.

– Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle enfin, après deux bonnes minutes de silence complet.

Personne ne l'écouta mais, après quelques secondes, Juliet prit la parole.

– Dom ? demanda-t-elle, secouée.

L'inconnu enleva son masque.

**llllllll**

**DUBLIN CASTLE. QUELQUES MINUTES PLUS TÔT.**

Juliet avait quitté la foule pour s'engager dans un couloir parallèle à la salle de réception. Butler la suivit discrètement pendant cinq bonnes minutes et, autant qu'il put en juger, sans se faire repérer. Sa sœur semblait faire le tour des lieux pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Elle prêtait notamment attention aux recoins sombres et offrant une vue dégagée sur la salle principale et questionnait régulièrement ses subordonnés placés à l'extérieur à l'aide de ce qui semblait être un talkie-walkie incrustée dans son poignet, ou dans une des bagues ou des bracelets qu'elle portait. Butler songea avec admiration et appréhension à toutes les avancées que la technologie actuelle devait avoir fait en matière de sécurité. Était-il de taille à rivaliser ? Mais Juliet s'engagea soudainement par une porte dérobée, le coupant dans ses réflexions. Il se força à rester concentré et focalisé sur la cible de sa filature, afin d'oublier qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur. _Ce n'est pas la Juliet que tu connais. Celle-ci est imprévisible et elle travaille pour l'Artemis du futur_, se disait-il. Il emprunta prudemment la porte par laquelle elle était passée et se figea. Il se trouvait dans un salon joliment décoré mais mal éclairé, ce qui n'était pas à son avantage. La seule silhouette qu'il distinguait était bien féminine mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas Juliet. Probablement car elle était assise dans un fauteuil…

– Qui êtes-vous ?

Butler avança d'un pas et les autres lampes de la pièce s'allumèrent à son passage. Il lui semblait reconnaître la voix de la jeune femme, mais à présent qu'il apercevait clairement son visage il était presque certain de la connaître. Il fronça quelques instants les sourcils, puis cela lui revint.

– Minerva Paradizo ? demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme eut une expression de recul mais réitéra sa question. Butler ne pouvait assurément pas lui répondre. Il ne trouva rien de mieux à dire que « je suis un ami d'Artemis ». Il ne pouvait pas deviner que ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il y songea brièvement lorsque Minerva prit une expression encore moins rassurée. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de méditer bien longtemps sur les causes d'une telle réaction, car son instinct de garde du corps l'informa d'un danger, juste dans son dos. Il l'évita de justesse et se retourna pour faire face à l'ennemi. Juliet ! Il n'eut pas le temps de parer le deuxième coup et s'étala sur le sol. Juliet se redressa, le toisant de tout son haut. Butler eut le loisir de la détailler un peu et constata qu'elle avait plus l'air d'une femme que d'une enfant, à présent. Le visage de la Juliet qu'il connaissait contenait encore les rondeurs de la jeunesse, mais celui-ci était définitivement celui d'une femme faite.

– Cela faisait longtemps que quelqu'un n'avait pas aussi bien résisté à cette attaque, dit-elle.

Evidemment. Ce quelqu'un, c'était lui. Butler en aurait sourit s'il n'était pas conscient qu'elle avait le dessus.

– Juliet ! Arrête ! Je suis un ami d'Artemis !

– Ne l'écoutez pas, il ment. J'exige que vous décliniez votre identité.

Butler ne répondit pas. Il savait que s'il tentait quoi que ce soit, Juliet aurait le dessus. Elle était déjà forte du temps où il la connaissait, mais là… elle avait amélioré ses techniques en dix ans, il n'y avait qu'à voir ce coup de pied ! À l'époque où elle l'avait élaboré, Domovoï était encore capable de le contrer, mais… Mais oui ! C'était cela, la clef du problème ! Une lueur d'espoir passa dans son regard et il se redressa. Seulement, et comme il l'avait prévu, Juliet ne le laissa pas faire. Cette fois cependant, il était prêt. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle utiliserait cette même technique… Oui. Elle prenait appui sur sa jambe forte avant de sauter sur celle prétendument faible. C'était Butler lui-même qui lui avait conseillé cette feinte afin de surprendre l'ennemi. Il se prépara mentalement à bloquer le coup, tendit le bras et espéra avoir encore assez de force pour tenir tête à sa petite sœur, au moins une dernière fois. Ce fut le cas. Il para le coup – avec peine, mais tout de même – et profita de la force centrifuge de Juliet pour tourner sur lui-même et la renvoyer au loin. Elle récupéra son équilibre et se redressa, l'air surprise.

– Comment… comment avez-vous… J'exige de connaître votre identité !

Elle semblait presque sur le point de paniquer. Un imperceptible sourire dansa sur les lèvres de son aîné.

– La tornade de Jade, dit-il.

– Pardon ?

– La tornade de Jade. C'est le nom que tu as donné à cette technique. Tu l'as inventée auprès de Mme Ko il y a des années de cela et, aux dernières nouvelles, tu ne t'en servais qu'en dernier recours ou pour impressionner tes adversaires.

Juliet ouvrit la bouche, comme pour rétorquer quelque chose, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux. Malgré leurs masques respectifs, il était certain qu'une sorte de connivence passait dans leurs regards. Un respect mutuel, comme chez tous bons opposants. Ainsi que de la compréhension.

– Dom ?

Butler enleva son masque et sourit.

**llllllllllllllllllllllll**

_**Notes :**__ Si ça vous intéresse de les chercher, l'hôtel _Royal Marine_ existe évidemment, de même que le château de Dublin. Il suffit de taper « Dublin castle » sur internet pour en avoir un petit aperçu. J'ai trouvé qu'il convenait bien au bal masqué^^ Et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez les possibles fautes en italien (et merci Google traductor et Reverso xD) !_

_Dans le prochain chapitre, suite et fin du bal. En revanche je ne sais absolument pas quand je le posterai, car j'ai pas mal de choses en cours (notamment mes autres fics, sur lesquelles j'avais promis de poster en premier et sur lesquelles je suis évidemment autant en retard qu'ici, voire plus. C'est donc ce que je ferai avant de me lancer dans le chapitre 4). Je m'excuse d'avance ^^'_

_**Les reviews, ça fait beaucoup plaisir.**_

_Merci tout le monde pour vos reviews ! x3 Bon ça fait beaucoup à répondre mais je ne vais pas me plaindre, en plus c'est de ma faute j'avais qu'à pas prendre autant de retard xD Allons-y dans l'ordre alors (et j'espère n'oublier personne) :_

_**Kingdom of Zetalnarury-88**__** :**__ Ah, une nouvelle convertie, c'est bien ça xD Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié ma fic, en espérant que le chapitre 1 ait été clair pour toi vu que tu n'avais pas encore lu tous les livres. Pour ce qui est du chap' 2 et des allers-retours passé/futur, ce ne sera qu'occasionnel à partir de maintenant, puisque la majeur partie de l'action se déroulera dans le futur d'Arty. (Ah, mais maintenant que je relis le chapitre 2, c'est vrai que certains passages d'un point à l'autre ne sont pas très marqués, voire pas du tout (comme celui où Minerva téléphone). Pourtant j'étais sûr d'avoir clairement noté la séparation sur mon doc Word… -' Je ferai plus voyant la prochaine fois)._

_**Mam'zelle Gaby**__** : **__Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil^^ Je suis contente de voir que mon style ne s'éloigne pas trop des bouquins._

_**aurelili38 :**__ Merci n_n_

_**Ministarlet**__** : **__Voilà la suite, enfin. J'espère que tu me pardonneras toute cette attente._

_**Ashura-Kageboushi**__** : **__Oui on peut dire qu'Artemis a régressé (le comble pour un génie). Disons que certains événements (que je détaillerai plus tard sinon c'est pas drôle xD) et l'absence de personnes qui avaient une bonne influence sur lui n'ont pas arrangé son cas. Mais rappelons qu'au départ, il était comme ça. Comme le dit Holly ou je sais plus qui dans je sais plus quel tome, il aurait continué d'être comme ça s'il n'avait pas rencontré les fées. Ça m'a donné des idées on dirait x) Minerva n'est pas mon personnage préféré, mais j'espère la rendre plus agréable ici, vu qu'elle est censée avoir mûri. Non en fait, j'espère la rendre moins désagréable qu'Artemis, ce qui sera facile je pense xD Et tu avais donc bien deviné : deux Artemis et deux Butler (Dom' du passé et Juliet du futur lol) au bal._

_**Elysabeth :**_ _Oui et ce n'est pas fini ^^_

_**nagrume : **__si tu tiens tant que ça au artemis/artemis, je ferais peut-être une scène où ça se produit dans le cauchemar de l'un d'eux mdr XD Pour le pairing, baah… ce n'est pas exclu, mais il y aura surtout des allusions, ce genre de choses. Je ne veux pas faire dans le lemon car ce n'est pas dans mes cordes et que j'aimerais rester dans l'état d'esprit du livre. Quant à Juliet, évidemment qu'elle a un copain. Peut-être qu'elle est en couple actuellement, d'ailleurs. Mais ne le dites pas à Butler._

_**lixD**__** : **__Merci, contente que tout ça te plaise :) Eh oui pauvre secrétaire… elle est courageuse tout de même :P_

_**Bloody Jack/Yaoi Rakuen :**_ _Alors, tout d'abord merci pour tes commentaires :) Merci aussi de te proposer pour le lemon. J'avoue, j'ai longuement hésité (en plus tu écris bien et tout). Mais je pense que ça contrasterait trop avec le genre d'Eoin Colfer, que j'aimerais bien garder. Donc ce n'est absolument pas parce que je ne veuille pas que tu l'écrives à ma place bien sûr (je suis vraiment nulle dans ce registre) °° juste que je préfère continuer dans le registre « tout public » on va dire. Voilà ^^'_

_**Smarter 3**__** : **__Merci pour tes commentaires (sur Akuun no yoshi aussi n_n). Je suis contente que Minerva soit plus aimée. Pour Holly je ne sais pas encore xD La grippe est censée être mortelle, mais euh, une apparition dans le passé c'est faisable je pense. En tout cas elle reviendra en fin d'histoire. Si elle ne meurt pas. (Comme je suis cruelle ha ha… ha… *genre on ne se doute absolument pas de comment ça va se finir*.)_

_**Alixe :**__ Oh, merci pour tes commentaires ! C'est sympa comme projet^^ D'ailleurs j'ai été jeter un coup d'œil sur ton , c'est vraiment très utile °° (je retiens xD)._

_Voilà voilà. J'ai répondu à tout le monde, je suis fière xD En résumé, merci à tous. Vos commentaires me font plaisir, et même si je prends du temps à écrire sachez que je les lis régulièrement n_n_

_À dans pas trop longtemps j'espère ! x3_


End file.
